Love Society
by Twixette
Summary: Nouvelle télé-réalité révolutionnaire produite par Aizen Sosuke et présentée par Gin Ichimaru, Love Society accueille dix candidats. Le but du jeu est simple, séduire et devenir le et la gagnante du jeu. Entre coups bas et stratégies, les candidats vont s'affronter afin d'obtenir en récompense le souhait qui leur est le plus cher.
1. Les candidats

"Je suis tellement excitée Rukia !"

Momo marchait avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur son amie qui traînait sa valise difficilement.

Elles étaient arrivées et la pancarte au dessus de leurs têtes confirmait bien qu'elles étaient au bon endroit.

"_Love Society ''_

"Je commence déjà à regretter d'avoir accepté, dit-elle en remontant la bretelle de son débardeur.

- Arrête d'être rabat-joie, tu vas voir on va s'éclater !"

Momo n'imaginait même pas à quel point elle était loin de la vérité... Elles rentrèrent dans un immense manoir qui était désormais leur lieu de séjour et ce pendant une année entière comme stipulé dans le contrat.

" C'est magnifique !

- Je te rappelles que le manoir de Nii-sama est bien plus luxueux que cet endroit là.

- Oui, sauf qu'on n'y habite pas ! Dépêche-toi, il y a des gens devant l'entrée."

Rukia jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était neuf heure passé, elles avaient donc quelques minutes de retard car Momo avait passé au moins deux heures à choisir sa tenue, à se maquiller, se coiffer pour enfin se décider à sortir de la salle de bain. Rien d'étonnant qu'elles soient les dernières arrivées.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés attendait patiemment devant la porte entouré des autres candidats.

" Rukia, Momo vous voilà, dit-il une fois que les deux jeunes femmes se soient intégrées au groupe.

- Excusez-nous pour le retard monsieur, c'est à cause des embouteillages !"

Rukia ne répondit pas, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il les avaient appelées par leurs prénoms alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Son long sourire était assez terrifiant, ses yeux se retrouvaient quasi-fermés, elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer la couleur de ses yeux.

" Bien, continua t-il avec le même sourire vicieux, vous vous présenterez plus tard, avant cela il faut que je vous répète une dernière fois les règles du jeu."

Momo était parvenue à se faufiler et était toute proche de l'interlocuteur, Rukia avait un peu plus de mal vu sa petite était gênée par un homme à la tignasse orange qui était bien plus grand et bien plus costaud qu'elle. Ne voulant se faire remarquer, elle se contenta de tendre l'oreille pour ne rien rater.

"Vous êtes les dix candidats chanceux à faire partie de cette émission. Souvenez-vous que le mot d'ordre ici est _séduction,_ car c'est votre seul moyen d'accomplir votre rêve. Il y aura à la fin de l'aventure, deux gagnants, un de chaque sexe. Les deux gagnants pourront exaucer le souhait qu'ils ont formulé lors de leur casting. En revanche, les deux perdants de chaque sexe également, devront abandonner ce qu'il leur tient le plus à cœur."

Les candidats se contentèrent tous d'acquiescer.

"Maintenant rentrons dans les détails du jeu. Chaque semaine vous vous verrez attribuer un rendez-vous avec l'un ou l'une des autres candidats, c'est le meilleur moment pour essayer de séduire. A chaque fin de semaine, lorsque les rendez-vous sont tous terminés, vous devez vous rendre dans la salle des votes pour choisir celui ou celle qui vous a séduit. Le jeu a une durée exacte de trois cent soixante cinq jours ce qui vous laisse une année entière."

Une main se leva dans l'assistance mais Rukia ne pouvait cependant pas savoir à qui celle-ci appartenait.

"Sommes-nous obligés de voter à chaque fin de semaine ?"

Une voix masculine.

" Il n'y a aucune obligation dans ce jeu, cependant je vous conseillerai de voter. D'autres questions ?"

Il patienta un moment sans que personne ne se manifeste.

"Très bien, suivez-moi."

Le portail s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent chacun leur tour dans un immense jardin à la française, des hoquets de surprise balaya l'assistance et Momo qui était réapparue à côté sans que celle-ci ne la voie s'accrocha à son bras.

"C'est le paradis ! Et en plus, il n'y a que des beaux mecs !

- Oui mais c'est un jeu Momo, un jeu."

Momo tombait trop fréquemment amoureuse et Rukia était toujours là pour la réconforter après une déception. Elle était là aujourd'hui à cause de sa meilleure amie qui voulait à tout prix participer à ce jeu mais Rukia avait cependant peur que la jeune femme ne saisissent pas parfaitement la notion du mot « jeu ».

"Mais comment ne pas craquer face à tous ces hommes ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne les ai pas encore vu et regarder leurs dos ne me pourra m'aider à te donner un avis."

- Tu verras quand on sera tous réunis !

Rukia soupira et elles continuèrent à suivre le groupe qui franchissait la porte d'entrée.

Le décor était savamment étudié pour pousser les candidats aux vices avec ces lumières tamisées, ces poufs volumineux et les canapés en soie.L'homme trop souriant, se mit au milieu de la pièce et tous se rassemblèrent en cercle autour de lui. Rukia pouvait détailler les autres candidats et elle commença par le sexe opposé.Il y avait tout d'abord un homme à la chevelure bleu électrique avec des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait une chemise à moitié ouverte, laissant entrevoir son torse musclé et imberbe.A côté de lui se trouvait un gars au cheveux rouges regroupés en une queue cheval. Rukia retint son sourire en remarquant que la forme de sa queue de cheval et ses pointes exacerbées le faisait ressembler à un ananas. Elle avait aussi repéré un garçon qui était plus petit qu'elle -ce qu'elle pensait impossible, surtout pour un homme- qu'elle croyait au début être un adolescent avant de détailler son visage qui avait une expression bien plus adulte. Ses yeux turquoises perçants étaient fixés sur leur guide. Les deux hommes qui restait étaient tout deux d'une ressemblance déconcertante à la différence que l'un était brun et l'autre avait une chevelure rousse. Le brun avait des yeux bleus et le roux avait de magnifiques yeux ambrés. C'était les deux hommes que Rukia trouvaient les plus beaux bien que sa préférence allait vers le brun car le rouquin avait les sourcils continuellement froncés, troublant l'harmonie de son visage. Surprenant son regard, l'homme au regard ambré posa ses yeux sur elle. Il ne lâcha pas son regard et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement, elle ne lâcha pas le sien non plus. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage et il reporta son attention sur le guide qui répondait au nom de Gin Ichimaru.

"Je pense qu'on a fait le tour alors je vous laisse vous installer et surtout bonne chance."

Ichimaru s'en alla et le silence revint.

"Alors ton verdict ? demanda Momo qui chuchotait à son oreille.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont plutôt mignons. T'as une préférence ?

- T'as pas besoin de me poser cette question."

Bien évidemment, à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, Rukia savait que Momo était déjà attirée par lui. Momo jeta un oeil vers lui et le déshabilla encore plus du regard, déboutonnant sa chemise déjà entrouverte.

"Il faut que tu restes à l'écart de ce gars là, c'est définitivement pas le genre de mec qui recherche une relation amoureuse durable et sincère.

- Je sais, dit-elle rêveuse. Mais regarde cette allure et j'adore les cheveux bleus !

- C'est vrai qu'en parlant de couleur de cheveux, c'était assez varié."

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait les cheveux de la même couleur et elle devinait aisément qui usait de la coloration à outrance.

"En parlant de préférence, je t'ai vu regarder le roux tout à l'heure.

- J'étais en train de cerner les candidats, c'est tout.

- Ne me mens pas, il est super canon !"

Rukia posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur l'homme qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était pas beau, c'est juste qu'il était plutôt... dérangeant. Son sourire narquois ne quittait pas son visage, il gardait les mains dans ses poches et observait attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il restait très proche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs, hérissés et à l'allure masculine, lui confiant des choses à l'oreille.

"Bon on va s'installer ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Momo.

- Bien sûr !"

Elles attrapèrent toute deux leurs valises et arpentèrent les couloirs à la recherche d'une chambre libre, ce qui leur laissèrent l'embarras du choix.

"C'est normal que personne ne se soit encore présenté ?"

Momo avait trouvé une chambre avec un lit double mais dormir ensemble ne gênait pas les deux jeunes femmes qui y été habituées.

"Peut-être qu'ils attendent un moment précis pour introduire le jeu.

- Peut-être, en tout cas je suis si impatiente !

- Je sais."

Rukia avait tellement peur que Momo ne tombe de haut avec les hommes qu'elle en était venue à accepter de faire cette émission de télé-réalité pour garder un oeil sur elle.

"Laisse tes affaires ici, on s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant allons faire la connaissance des autres !"

Une fois que tout le monde fut regroupés dans le salon, la séance des présentations fut déclarée ouverte et une blonde à très forte poitrine ouvrit le bal.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, enchantée."

_Cette femme est la réincarnation d'une déesse grecque _, pensa Rukia en la regardant se rasseoir gracieusement.

Une autre jolie femme assisse à sa droite se leva à son tour en souriant avec allégresse.

"Je suis Orihime Inoue, j'espère qu'on va s'amuser tous ensemble !"

Ce beau prénom correspondait parfaitement à cette belle femme à la chevelure rousse qui possédait également une poitrine plus que généreuse.

Elle se rassit et celui qui faisait fantasmer Momo prit la parole.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjagues"

Sa voix grave et profonde collait parfaitement à la personnalité que son physique laissait entrevoir.

L'homme à la queue de cheval se présenta à son tour et répondit au nom de Renji Abarai. Celui qu'elle prenait pour un adolescent s'appelait Toshirô Hitsugaya, le sosie du roux Kaien Shiba et la jeune femme à l'allure masculine, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Par le plus grand des hasard, Rukia et le rouquin se retrouvèrent être les deux derniers à devoir se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki."

Son sourire sarcastique ne le quittait pas et commençait à agacer la brunette qui remarqua deux choses. La première étant que son prénom était des plus amusant et les sourires en coin des autres candidats prouvaient bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela. La deuxième, était que la galanterie n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il s'était tout simplement contenté de poser un regard sur elle avant de se lever.

_Un point en moins pour toi, Kurosaki._

"Kuchiki Rukia, ravie de vous rencontrer."

La réaction ne se fut pas attendre, la déesse grecque répéta son nom comme incrédule et les regards surpris des autres la rendait mal à l'aise. Voilà à quoi se résumait être une Kuchiki pour Rukia depuis de nombreuses années. Elle s'y était habituée. Le faux sourire qu'elle utilisait pour ce genre de choc se posa délicatement sur son visage mais avant que celle-ci ne reprenne la parole, elle fut interrompue.

" Kuchiki, répéta le rouquin qui s'approchait d'elle. De la même famille que celle la plus influente du pays ?"

Il s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, son sourire avait brusquement disparu mais son froncement de sourcil était toujours là, le rendant presque menaçant.

" En effet, dit-elle en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard qui n'avait désormais rien d'amical ou de charmeur. Je suis la petite soeur de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Rukia haussa un sourcil et leur duel visuel continua.

- Pourquoi t'es là, t'as pas d'autres choses à faire ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question."

Tout le monde les regardaient sans essayer d'arrêter ce dialogue qui prenait dangereusement le virage qui menait à la dispute.

"Moi. dit-il en croisant les bras, je suis ici car j'ai pour objectif de gagner pour que mon souhait s'exauce.

- Moi aussi."

Il se contenta de la regarder en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Un rire nerveux s'échappa cependant de ses lèvres.

"Des milliers de personnes dans le besoin voulaient participer à cette émission et toi avec ton prestige, t'en profite et tu prends leur place. Non mais je rêve !"

La brunette ne savait que répondre face aux accusations virulentes d'Ichigo. Son regard balaya rapidement la salle et elle remarqua rapidement que la plupart des candidats semblaient partager son avis.

"Je t'interdis de me juger, Kurosaki."

Sa voix était montée d'un décibel, la guerre était ouvertement déclarée.

"J 'ai pas besoin de jugement, je connais très bien les petites bourgeoises dans ton genre."

Une envie irrésistible de le cogner lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées.

"Enfoiré", dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et sortir de la pièce suivie de près par Momo.

Le plus triste ce n'était pas ce que lui avait lancé cet espèce de goujat, c'était loin d'être le plus triste. Le plus triste pour Rukia Kuchiki, c'était que tout le monde pensait comme lui et il venait juste d'énoncer tout haut ce que tout le monde pensaient tout bas.

_«_ _J'ai pas besoin de jugement, je connais très bien les petites bourgeoises dans ton genre. »_

_Tu es loin de me connaître, crétin. _

Ichigo était retourné s'asseoir près de Tatsuki toujours énervé.

Cette fille était si minuscule qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si il l'avait croisé dans la rue. De plus, elle était si masculine avec ses cheveux négligés et ses vêtements qui ne mettaient nullement en valeur son corps. Cependant, ses grand yeux bleutés étaient magnifiques. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son regard doux et dur à la fois. Malheureusement, même avec les plus beaux yeux du monde, elle ne pouvait empêcher Ichigo de la détester. C'était une Kuchiki, une saloperie de fille pourrie gâtée. Il avait vu qu'elle était surprise qu'il lui tienne tête. Elle ne valait définitivement pas mieux que les gens de son espèce.

- Je vais lui faire regretter d'être venue ici, dit-il dans un murmure.

Malgré la réplique presque inaudible de son meilleur ami, Tatsuki avait très bien comprit ce qu'Ichigo avait derrière la tête.

Le jeu venait tout juste de commencer.

Bienvenue à la Love Society, là où séduction est synonyme de trahison...

* * *

**_Merci à tous ceux qui viennent de terminer ces lignes !_**

**_La suite est déjà prête mais une manière sûre de savoir que vous voulez la suite est de laisser une review, alors ne vous en privez pas._**

**_Edit : J'ai remarqué que plusieurs mots avaient mystérieusement disparus et je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée mais c'est corrigé. Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !_**


	2. Petites stratégies entre amis

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et merci pour les reviews ! Votre soutien me fait tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de poster la suite plus tôt que prévu (vous voyez, il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse)._**

**_Un grand merci à Zoubilou39, Yuno-Chan ainsi que Rukia.K13. Merci également à toi, Estellee que j'espère toujours intriguer par la suite._**

* * *

"Kuchiki-san ?"

Rukia se retourna surprise de cette formule de politesse qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis son arrivée ici et détailla celle qui l'avait appelé.

C'était la jeune femme qui avait un prénom de princesse, Orihime.

"Oui ?"

Un grand sourire sur le visage, elle s'approcha de Rukia.

"Je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ta famille, ton frère et vraiment quelqu'un qui a du mérite."

Surprise, la brunette se contenta de la remercier avant de tourner les talons. Bientôt une semaine qu'elle était dans le jeu et elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, sauf à Momo. Il était évident que cette rousse à la joie aussi disproportionnée que sa poitrine avait été envoyée par cet abruti de Kurosaki.

Depuis leur dernière confrontation, elle voyait les regards assassins qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois que par malheur elle croisait son chemin. Elle ne se laissait pas faire mais elle se retrouvait seule face à huit autres candidats qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de cet imbécile.

Momo essayait tant bien que mal de ne prendre partie pour personne. Rukia lui avait demandé de s'éloigner d'elle de peur que leur amitié ne lui soit fatale pour son aventure. Elle restait donc seule et arpentait les couloirs en cherchant un moyen d'approcher certaines personnes.

Tôshirô Hitsugaya, l'homme à la crinière blanche, était le seul qui semblait hors d'atteinte face au préjugés. Assis sur un canapé en cuir blanc dans le salon, il regardait du coin de l'oeil Momo et Rangiku qui semblaient en pleine conversation.

Rukia s'assit près de lui, prête à ouvrir le dialogue.

"C'est ton amie ? demanda t-il en désignant d'un regard discret Momo qui parlait avec enthousiasme.

- Juste une de mes connaissance." Il était inutile qu'il sache que Momo était en réalité sa meilleure amie. Rukia la regarda et réalisa qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que leur profonde amitié ne soit découverte par l'autre fraise prétentieuse.

"Et bien, continua t-il en la regardant d'un air sévère, tu devrais lui dire de faire attention.

- Attention à quoi ? Elle haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude protectrice de cet homme envers sa meilleure amie.

- Attention aux autres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle prête sa confiance assez facilement."

Momo était si facile à cerner que ça en devenait presque problématique. La plupart des candidats s'étaient déjà rapprochés d'elle et il était évident qu'elle avait prit le rôle d'une sorte de confidente. Rukia connaissait très bien ce côté patient et attentif chez Momo, c'était d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui elle se soit confiée. C'était la seule à savoir que Rukia avait eu une relation avec son professeur d'histoire du Japon, plus vieux qu'elle et marié. Elle lui avait tout raconté, la manière dont elle avait offert sa virginité à un homme qu'elle croyait pétri d'un amour sincère alors qu'il ne cherchait que le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs.

On entendit ses rires qui se répercutaient dans toute la pièce et elle jeta un bref regard vers sa meilleure amie avant de regarder ailleurs, comme-çi de rien était.

_La guerre de tous contre chacun..._ C'était contre une armée de ronins aux dents longues qu'elle allait devoir se battre. Loin de cette esprit métaphorique, Ichigo Kurosaki incarnait parfaitement l'ennemi que tout samouraï rêverait de décapiter sur une grande place publique.

Elle serra le poing contre sa cuisse mais reprenant son air impassible, elle chuchota à Hitsugaya.

"T'es dans le clan des rônins ou des samouraïs ?"

Hitsugaya la regarda et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Le talent métaphorique de la brunette ne semblait pas toucher le grand public.

"Tu vas rejoindre le fan club de Kurosaki ?"

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent en un même point et visiblement mécontent, il la foudroya du regard.

"Je ne suis pas un sbire, je ne m'allie avec personne. Il ne faut faire confiance qu'à soi-même.

- J'en déduis que t'es pas avec l'autre abruti ?

- Ni avec lui, ni avec toi."

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina furtivement sur le visage de la Kuchiki.

" Je croyais que la haine était préférable à l'indifférence mais ton indifférence m'est mille fois plus agréable que sa haine."

Elle se leva du canapé et reprit espoir en pensant à la tête que ferait cet idiot, une fois qu'il comprendrait qu'il était loin de régner en despote.

Accoudé à la barrière qui délimitait le jardin et le grand lac qui entourait la moitié de la résidence, Ichigo se creusait les méninges.

Il savait qu'il avait quatre personnes de son côté qui le suivait dans son plan consistant à faire tomber cette princesse miniature de son piédestal. Tout d'abord, il faudrait qu'il officialise sa relation avec Inoue afin que celle-ci lui soit fidèle à ses projets. Ensuite, il l'enverrait vers les autres candidates qui avaient toutes tissées de bon rapport avec elle.

Tout au fond de son esprit, il s'entendit soupirer et une petite voix le sermonna. Cette gamine était peut-être une saloperie de Kuchiki, néanmoins, elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix beaucoup trop pipelette à son goût. Ça faisait longtemps que Ichigo Kurosaki ne prenait plus en pitié cette catégorie sociale qui se croyait nettement supérieure.

"Quand même Ichigo, tu t'apprêtes à lui briser sa vie là. C'est peut-être un jeu mais la détruire comme ça n'aura que des conséquences néfastes."

_Des conséquences néfaste_s... _Elle n'avait qu'à pas venir dans cette émission, elle n'en avait définitivement pas besoin._

Tatsuki attrapa son sac à dos et en sorti un bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo à papier qu'elle déposa entre ses dents, visiblement en grande réflexion.

"J'ai pas l'intention de reculer. Je lui ferait tout perdre, coûte que coûte."

La jeune femme soupira et commença à griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille vierge.

"On a besoin d'avoir Grimmjow de notre côté, tu sais à quel point ça nous arrangerait les choses. Si il se retourne contre nous, je peux te garantir que ta petite stratégie tombera à l'eau.

- Il approche petit à petit. Inoue sait très bien comment amadouer les hommes et elle fait son boulot à merveille."

Tatsuki acquiesça. Le rouquin avait remarqué la relation amicale qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur entre Tatsuki et Inoue. Il trouvait ça assez surprenant, sa meilleure amie n'était vraiment pas le genre à devenir copine avec une fille, surtout avec une fille ayant le caractère d'Inoue. Stratégie ou réelle affection, il ne le saura jamais et il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

"On a plus qu'à attendre le tirage au sort."

Interrompant le court de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers elle,confus.

"Le tirage au sort ?"

Tatsuki leva les yeux au ciel et gratifia Ichigo d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Un coup qui se voulait peut-être à première vue amical mais qui tordit le jeune homme de douleur. Il laissa échapper un juron de douleur et se frotta vigoureusement le ventre.

"Le premier rencard de l'émission, ça te dis quelque chose ?

- C'est ce soir ?

- Tous les samedis, et nous sommes samedi donc je suppose que oui."

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le ton ironique qu'elle employa et s'assit sur le gazon entretenu à la perfection.

"Ca serait bien si je tombe sur la blonde à grosse poitrine.

- Rangiku Matsumoto. Si tu veux séduire les femmes, tu devrais d'abord apprendre à connaître leurs prénoms.

- Comme-ci j'avais besoin de ça, répliqua t-il en lui lançant un sourire moqueur. Elles ont juste besoin de connaître le mien, c'est largement suffisant.

- Arrête d'être arrogant comme ça, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Et non, Matsumoto n'est pas la bonne option pour ce premier rencard.

- Tu songes à qui ?

- Momo Hinamori."

Il fallu un certain temps pour que le jeune homme ne mette un visage sur ce nom. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait déduit par élimination son identité. C'était la fille avec son chignon qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de s'extasier à tout bout de champ. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de fille, il arrivait à les supporter car Yuzu était un peu l'exemple typique de ce genre de caractère. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, c'était ce genre de fille qui craquait en un rien de temps pour lui

."Je ne comprends pas, elle n'a aucune utilité, elle votera forcément pour moi.

- Ou pour Grimmjow. Il faut que ce soit toi qui saisisse l'occasion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules peu convaincu par l'argument de la jeune femme.

"Faut vraiment te mâcher le travail à toi, soupira t-elle. Rappelle-toi qu'au tout début de l'émission, la Kuchiki est venue avec Hinamori et elles semblaient se connaître depuis un certain temps. En te rapprochant d'Hinamori, tu te rapproches des faiblesses de la bourgeoise."

Son intérêt fut piqué au vif, il trouvait ce rencard beaucoup plus intéressant depuis que le nom de Kuchiki y avait été mentionné.

Toute information susceptible de la nuire l'intéressait, il était capable de faire de longues recherches juste pour la voir défaillir et découvrir avec horreur que même avec sa position élevée dans la société, il y avait toujours des gens pour la remettre à sa place.

Rien que de penser à elle, le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle et le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait plus retomber sur ses grands yeux bleus qui étaient foudroyant dès qu'il passait près d'elle. Il ne voulait plus sentir son odeur atrocement sucrée qui perturbait son odorat d'une façon déconcertante. Et il voulait surtout qu'elle s'en aille pour que la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait telle une litanie que ce qu'il faisait était mal, s'éteigne.

Tout chez cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas envisager la possibilité de rester une année entière sous le même toit.

Le reste avait moins d'importance. Il était bien évidemment ici pour gagner ce jeu mais la victoire incluait la défaite de la Kuchiki. Gagner en séduisant des filles ne constituait pour lui en réel challenge même si il savait qu'il allait avoir des adversaires qui lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues. Mais il ne comprenait définitivement pas l'intérêt qu'avait Aizen à le faire participer à ce jeu. Aizen le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que l'intégrer dans son jeu ne lui serait pas bénéfique...

* * *

**_Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas la review, ça laisse une trace de votre passage._**

**_A bientôt !_**


	3. Tirage au sort

_**Réponse à Zoubilou39 : Merci, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Et puis j'aime bien les long pavés donc ce n'est pas un problème.**_

_**Encore merci à Yunalesca Hime Miss-manga76 Yuno – Chan et Estellee**_

* * *

Gin Ichimaru arpenta les longs couloirs de l'entreprise et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers le bureau de son patron. Il frappa à la porte où un petit écriteau doré indiquait que derrière cette porte se trouvait Aizen Sosuke, chef de l'entreprise Hueco Mundo.

La voix de son supérieur l'invita à entrer et il se posta devant le grand bureau d'acajou qui les séparaient.

Aizen tenait entre ses doigts une tasse de thé en faïence qui à vu d'oeil semblait coûter une véritable fortune. Tout ce qui entourait ce riche entrepreneur sentait ostensiblement le grand luxe.

"Assieds-toi, Gin."

Il l'exhorta à s'asseoir sans poser les yeux sur lui, occupé à rajouter un sucre à son breuvage.

Après s'être assuré que son employé était à son aise, il rangea une pile de documents avec une méticulosité surhumaine et après s'être installé confortablement, tapota trois doigts sur le bureau d'acajou.

"Un rafraîchissement peut-être ?"

Aizen désigna d'un bref regard son armoire remplie d'alcool et de vins aux diverses couleurs et origines mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés refusa poliment.

"Votre télé-réalité débute sur des chapeaux de roues, monsieur."

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de son patron et il posa le dos de sa main en dessous de son menton, intéressé.

"Kurosaki Ichigo commence à faire beaucoup parler de lui.

- Comme à son habitude, répliqua Aizen sarcastiquement.

- Il est le chef d'une sorte de clan anti-Kuchiki et il revendique devant qui veut bien l'entendre que l'éliminer de ce jeu est une priorité absolue."

Aizen se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé avec la grande théière assortie posée près de lui et regarda Gin droit dans les yeux.

"Mais, il est bien stipulé dans ce jeu qu'il n'y a aucune élimination, c'est ce qui rend ma télé-réalité parfaite. Aurais-tu oublié de mentionner cela dans les règles ?"

Gin secoua la tête et afficha de nouveau son long sourire qui lui prenait la quasi-totalité de son visage.

"Pas du tout, j'ai vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois que tout y est et j'ai de nouveau vérifié à la seconde où le rouquin a prononcé le mot « élimination »."

Aizen resta un long moment silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Ne sachant comment interpréter le silence de son patron Gin tenta une nouvelle approche.

"Je peux de nouveau aller répéter les règles aux candidats si vous pensez que le problème vient d'un manque d'explications."

Il secoua la tête discrètement, son visage s'alluma et ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire. C'était le sourire triomphal d'Aizen, quand il venait de découvrir quelque chose. Après plus de dix ans à son service, Gin savait parfaitement comment reconnaître les mimiques de son supérieur.

"Kurosaki a l'intention de la pousser à bout. Il veut faire en sorte qu'elle quitte le jeu d'elle-même. Je suis vraiment surpris, je ne l'imaginait pas si manipulateur malgré sa réputation.

- Mais le départ de la Kuchiki ne mettrait-il pas votre business en danger ?

- Définitivement, mais je connais chacun des candidats et je sais qui est fragile et qui ne l'est pas. La petite Rukia paraît peut-être chétive à première vue mais elle est loin d'être fragile. Kurosaki finira par le découvrir, à ses dépends."

Aizen congédia son hôte d'un geste de la main et celui-ci s'inclina profondément avant de tourner les talons.

Le patron du Hueco Mundo saisit la télécommande de l'écran plat disposé en face du bureau et alluma le téléviseur.

L'heure du premier rendez-vous avait sonné, c'était à partir de cet instant précis que son émission prendrait de l'ampleur, il le sentait.

Il appuya sur le bouton jaune de la télécommande et le tirage au sort s'effectua. Les dix candidats étaient tous assit dans le salon et fixaient l'écran avec une impatience palpable. Quand enfin, le téléviseur s'alluma, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Ils étaient tous là, sagement à attendre cette liste comme un croyant attendrait le Messie. Une liste de nom, leurs noms, défila à grande vitesse et enfin, la liste se dressa sous leur yeux.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack/Rukia Kuchiki**

**Renji Abarai /Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya/Orihime Inoue**

**Ichigo Kurosaki/Momo Hinamori**

**Kaien Shiba/Tatsuki Arizawa**

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Kurosaki qui jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Tatsuki. Elle aussi semblait satisfaite des résultats bien qu'elle était plus discrète et gardait un visage impassible.

Rukia soupira intérieurement. Elle détestait les gars comme Grimmjow, rien que sa manière d'être l'exaspérait. C'était le genre d'homme stupide et arrogant qu'elle prenait un temps fou à éviter et voilà qu'elle avait à se le coltiner pour le premier rencard. Pour se remonter le moral, elle songea au fait que ce n'était pas avec le roux qu'elle était tombé.

Momo tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction et Rukia ne put qu'éprouver de la pitié en imaginant la soirée désagréable que sa meilleure amie allait passer. Elle était quasiment certaine que la conversation préférée de Kurosaki devait se centrer principalement sur lui-même ainsi que ses divers exploits avec les femmes. Prendre ses distances avec elle avait finalement était une bonne décision car personne ne semblait se douter de la nature de leur relation et le fait que Momo ait à se débarrasser de Ichigo dès la première semaine était une bonne chose.

La pièce se remit à nouveau à s'agiter et la brunette remarqua qu'Inoue soupirait dans son coin et expliquait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas passer ce rendez-vous avec « Kurosaki-kun ».

C'était plutôt son attitude rapidement agaçante qui donnait l'envie à Rukia de soupirer à son tour mais elle continua d'observer les réactions tout autour d'elle.

Après un bref coup d'oeil dans l'assistance visiblement excitée mais aussi angoissée, elle croisa le regard de son futur compagnon.

Il était assis, ou plutôt affalé sur le canapé avec à ses côtés la déesse grecque qui avait plutôt l'air d'une bimbo avec sa jupe très courte et son décolleté outrageant. Ses yeux bleus perçants pénétrèrent ceux de la Kuchiki qui frémit. Il était assez effrayant mais dégageait un charme qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Malheureusement, les bad-boys n'étaient pas son genre. Il se leva et tout en soutenant son regard dans le sien, il alla s'asseoir tout près d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"J'ai jamais rien eu contre toi, t'es peut-être une sale bourgeoise mais ça n'empêche pas que t'es plutôt mignonne."

Elle éloigna son corps du sien qui étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans son bras. Grimmjow maugréa mais Rukia ne lui portait plus aucune attention.

Se donnant un air indifférent, elle examina de nouveau les autres candidats à la différence que cette fois-ci, tous les yeux convergeaient sur eux. Dans son for intérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'elle attire l'attention sans le vouloir ? Kurosaki avait même stoppé son conciliabule avec Tatsuki et la dévisageait comme si il admirait une créature détestable.

Un bruit de micro mal réglé mit fin à son calvaire et une voix se fit retentir dans la salle. Des hauts-parleurs étaient accrochés aux deux angles du mur derrière la télévision, ce que la plupart des candidats n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

"Mesdemoiselles, Monsieurs, les premiers rendez-vous viennent d'être tirés au sort. Vous avez à présent chacun, une heure pour vous préparer. Une fois l'heure écoulée, vous serez priés de vous rendre devant le portail d'entrée afin que l'on vienne vous attribuer à chacun un lieu romantique. "

Comme des automates, ils allèrent se préparer et Rukia suivit le mouvement en passant devant Kurosaki, sans oublier de lui décocher un vigoureux coup d'épaule. Il grogna mais ne put répliquer, les gens s'agitant beaucoup trop autour d'eux.

Momo déambula nerveusement dans l'immense dressing, à la recherche de LA tenue idéale pour ce soir. Elle passait en revue chacune des robes mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle soupira en pensant que pour un premier rendez-vous, ils avaient mit la barre un peu trop haute. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à Rukia qu'elle était attirée par Ichigo, de peur de la froisser mais le résultat était catastrophique; elle se sentait seule et totalement désemparée.

Dépitée, la jeune femme essayait toutes les robes qui tombaient sous sa main et finit par choisir une robe dos nu blanche qu'elle n'avait jamais porté jusqu'à présent.

Après avoir enfilé la robe, elle se para de quelques bijoux discrets et veilla ensuite à porter les chaussures assorties.

Momo était sur le point de se rendre à la salle de bain quand quelqu'un la bloqua et l'empêcha d'avancer.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec la rousse amoureuse d'Ichigo qui visiblement n'avait pas fait un grand effort pour ce soir bien qu'elle paraissait toujours aussi jolie.

"C'est toi Momo Hinamori ?, demanda t-elle d'une voix douce."

Momo acquiesça et se contenta d'attendre qu'Inoue en vienne au fait.

"Je sais que tu vas passer le soirée avec Kurosaki-kun et je voulais te prévenir que nous sommes presque un couple alors j'aimerais que tu agisses en fonction de ça."

Surprise, Momo acquiesça de nouveau et sa timidité maladive reprit le dessus malgré elle.

Visiblement contente que sa rivale ne manifeste aucun signe d'hostilité, Inoue sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

" Je suis contente que tu comprennes, tu es si gentille Momo-chan ! J'essayerai de t'intégrer au groupe de Kurosaki-kun dès demain matin.

- Merci."

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Inoue quitta la pièce emplissant l'air de son parfum fleuri.

Ichigo se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, coiffa sa mèche rebelle et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction à son propre reflet; il était prêt.

Cette soirée allait lui permettre de remporter la victoire d'après les calculs de Tatsuki. Il suffisait qu'il arrive à mettre la fille au chignon dans sa poche et tout sera parfait.

Il repensa brièvement à la petite scène de la Kuchiki avec cet idiot de Grimmjow et sa mine se renfrogna soudain. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle essayait d'attirer l'attention, c'était juste... pathétique. La voir rougir comme une gamine amoureuse l'avait fortement agacé, il en avait eu presque envie de lui demander d'arrêter d'agir comme une idiote mais il n'avait pas envie de se mettre Grimmjow à dos. Il se raisonna et cessa de penser à la brunette, cette soirée allait être bénéfique pour lui alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver pour un rien.

Il prit sa veste de smoking posée contre le dossier de sa chaise et se rendit devant le portail. C'était le premier arrivé et il attendit patiemment que les autres candidats viennent le rejoindre.

Rukia tournait autour de la salle de bain avec une anxiété proche de l'angoisse. Elle était devant une vraie caverne de produits de beauté tous aussi luxueux et brillants les uns que les autres. Elle se sentait comme Ali Baba à la différence que ce bon monsieur ne connaissait rien aux malheurs d'une femme. Car Rukia aurait bien aimé se retrouver face à une montagne d'argent et de bijoux, elle savait quoi en faire mais le domaine du cosmétique restait pour elle un grand mystère.

Habituellement, Momo était toujours là pour la conseiller ou plutôt, pour lui ordonner de changer ce rouge à lèvres qui jurant avec sa jupe ou bien ce de ne pas y aller de main morte avec l'embelisseur de teint mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule.

Si seulement quelqu'un lui indiquait par où commencer. Ses petits doigts s'emparèrent timidement de l'énorme trousse à maquillage posée au dessus du lavabo et elle pris un eye-liner noir qu'elle essaya d'appliquer correctement sur ses paupières. Ce qu'elle voulait faire avec grâce se transforma en quelque chose de plutôt moyen; les traits n'étaient pas vraiment égaux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle abandonna et se contenta de garder son fond de teint "teint de pêche" et son blush rosé. Elle se contenta de rajouter un soupçon de gloss à ses lèvres puis elle se sentit prête.

Sa tenue vestimentaire n'était pas des plus recherchée. Elle portait une jupe noire taille haute qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses avec une grosse ceinture de la même couleur pour marquer sa taille de guêpe. Elle ne portait pas de décoltée, car sa poitrine étaient quasiment inexistante et se contenta d'une marinière débardeur aux rayures bleue marine avec un blazer de la même couleur.

Sa tenue n'était guère sexy mais elle avait un style bohème que la jeune femme appréciait.

Compte tenu du froid, elle recouvrit ses fines jambes de collants noirs et se chaussa d'une paire d'escarpins bleu marine.

Peut-être que Rukia n'était pas très féminine mais elle avait un penchant pour les escarpins qui faisait chauffer sa carte bancaire à maintes reprises.

Ne sachant les porter, elle se contentait habituellement de les acheter pour les exposer fièrement dans son immense dressing mais décida que ce soir était le moment idéal pour en essayer une paire.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait l'intention de séduire Grimmjow -sinon elle aurait appris à marcher avec avant le rencard- mais elle voulait se donner toutes les chances possibles.

Une fois chaussées, elle fut emerveillée de se voir si grande et prit quelques minutes pour faire quelques pas sans se casser la figure.

Ravie que ses pieds épousaient parfaitement la forme de la chaussure, elle se décida à sortir.

Elle n'était pas la dernière à sortir, il restait beaucoup de filles qui continuaient à se préparer à l'intérieur, enfermées dans leur salle de bain.

Toutes les autres pièces du château étaient vides et les lumières tamisées qui éclairaient les couloirs rendaient l'endroit plus mystérieux, plus attirant.

Pressant le pas, elle franchit le seuil de la porte quand une appréhension l'envahit face à ce qui se dessinait devant elle.

A son arrivée, la jeune femme portait des ballerines confortables qui ne lui posaient aucun soucis pour marcher, en résultat de quoi, elle n'avait pas remarqué le long sentier qui longeait toute la cour jusqu'au portail d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ces millions de petits cailloux qui auraient pu entraver ses petits pieds si grandement chaussés. Déglutissant, elle brava courageusement le gravier tandis ce que ses talons s'enfonçaient à chaque pas.

La jeune femme se mit à penser à Orihime et Rangiku qui portaient sans arrêt des chaussures aux talons vertigineux et qui marchaient avec une grâce infinie. En pensée pour ses femmes, Rukia se devait de réussir cette épreuve, aussi difficile qu'elle puisse paraître.

Après tout, songea la brunette, Orihime n'était pas la fille la plus futée qui soit et elle avait réussi à dompter ces échasses instables. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle finit par arriver jusqu'au portail sans se casser la figure, ce qui fut pour elle une étincellante victoire et trois silhouettes se dessinèrent au loin.

La première était celle de Toshiro Hitsugaya que l'on reconnaissait très rapidement du fait de sa petite taille. La seconde, était visiblement féminine car elle portait une longue robe couleur pourpre. Avec ses cheveux courts, il ne fit nul doute que la femme en question était Tatsuki Arizawa.

Rukia eu un moment de regret en voyant Tatsuki. La candidate la moins féminine du jeu s'était vêtue d'une robe et Rukia quand elle portait une jupe avec des collants.

Honteuse, elle se contenta de toiser la dernière personne avec mépris.

Elle était enfin arrivée à leur hauteur et la brunette remarqua instantannément le regard moqueur d'Ichigo qui la déshabilla du regard.

C'en était fini d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû paraître si décontractée pour son premier rencard. L'appréhension pris le dessus sur sa concentration qui était censée la tenir sur pieds et elle trébucha.

Dans un dernier geste de protection, elle mit les mains devant pour pouvoir amortir la chute mais elle fut plus douce que ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle entendit le hoquet moqueur de Tatsuki et un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Rukia leva la tête et remarqua qu'elle était étendue de tout son long sur Ichigo qui avait ses bras autour de son corps.

Elle pouvait sentir le parfum envoûtant qu'il portait et elle eut soudain très chaud.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle balbutia des excuses avant de se relever. Ichigo pestait contre la brunette mais elle était trop honteuse pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

"Hé Kuchiki, ne me dis pas que tu prévois de faire des infidélités avec Kurosaki le jour de notre rencard ?"

Rukia tourna la tête et apperçut Grimmjow qui tenait à son bras une Rangiku visiblement très amusée de la situation.

"C'était un accident", répliqua t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

_Il s'affiche au bras de cette pétasse et il ose me faire des reproches, _pensa t-elle en fulminant intérieurement.

Curieusement Ichigo n'avait pas répliqué à la remarque de Grimmjow, ce qui surpris la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en sa direction et elle remarqua que le roux ne semblait visiblement pas dans son assiette. Entre la colère et la gêne, il paraissait ne pas savoir quelle expression adopter.

Rukia tirait une petite satisfaction de cet incident grâce à ce Ichigo hésitant. Néammoins, le naturel du jeune homme revint au galop quand Momo arriva, suivie de près par Orihime et Renji.

Le reste du casting étaient tout juste derrière eux et au grand dam de Rukia, ils étaient tous sur leur trente et un.

Momo avait fait beaucoup d'efforts dans sa tenue vestimentaire.

Elle portait la robe hors de prix que Rukia lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et ses yeux savamment maquillés étaient étincellants. Pour dire la vérité, elle n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie aussi bien apprêtée que ce soir.

Rukia comprit qu'Ichigo devait beaucoup plaire à Momo et au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Il est vrai qu'Ichigo était très agréable à regarder mais elle avait espéré que Momo comprenait à quel point cet homme là était un goujat.

"_Te voilà seule, Rukia."_

Grimmjow se placa tout prè_s _d'elle et il posa son bras autour de sa taille. Habituellement, la brunette l'aurait écarté en le gratifiant d'un regard assassin mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour être désagréable.

Elle se contenta de rester bien droite en regardant sa meilleure amie s'approcher timidement de l'autre abruti.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire séducteur et il lui baisa la main d'un geste théâtral. Rukia leva les yeux au ciel.

Le portail s'ouvrit et le présentateur arriva, secondé par un cameraman et un ingénieur du son de posta devant la petite assemblée.

Après avoir salué poliment l'ensemble de l'assistance, il fit un geste au cameraman et le show commenca.

" Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour le premier rendez-vous de _Love Society."_

Durant toute cette soirée, nos chaînes affiliées seront ravies de vous proposer l'intégralité d'un rencard selon vos préférences. Vous pouvez voir ci-dessous, la liste des chaînes qui vous propose ce moment d'intimité".

Ichigo imaginait les téléspéctateurs assis devant leur poste de télévision, armés de leur télécommande afin de se diriger vers la chaîne qu'ils préfèraient.

Il imaginait Yuzu et le vieux, trépignant comme deux adolescents en attendant de connaître la chaîne qui proposerait en intégralité son rendez-vous. Karin devait être elle celle qui restait en retrait en critiquant ce genre de téléréalité débile qui ramollit le cerveau.

" Cependant, continua Gin avec sa voix ultra-professionelle, pour ceux qui préfère un résumé approfondi de chaque rendez-vous, nous vous invitons à rester sur cette chaîne".

Rukia espérait que peu de gens allaient se diriger vers la chaîne de son rencard mais elle savait qu'à cause de Grimmjow, elle était sur le point de faire beaucoup d'audience. Elle détestait la médiatisation mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'y plier docilement.

Chaque couples devaient sortir les uns après les autres suivant l'ordre dans lequel les couples furent tirés au sort.

Pour couronner le tout, c'était à Rukia et Grimmjow d'ouvrir le bal.

Grimmjow qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde s'avança et tendit le bras à Rukia. Ne rechignant pas face à l'aide qu'il lui offrait pour marcher correctement, elle passa son bras sous le sien.

"Un pied devant l'autre Kuchiki."

Ichigo prit un malin plaisir à taquiner la petite brune qui lui lança un de ses habituels regards meurtriers avant de s'engouffrer dans la limousine.

Une fois partie, le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup plus serein et il reporta son attention sur Momo qui regardait les autres candidats quitter la résidence à leur tour.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son rencard et lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Tu es divinement belle ce soir.

- Mer-merci, balbutia-telle."

Ichigo adressa un clin d'oeil confiant à Tatsuki qui l'observait, tout était gagné d'avance.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il a été pour vous aussi intéressant que les autres.**_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**_


	4. Premier Rendez-Vous

_**Encore une fois merci à mes lectrices, Yuno-chan, Miss-manga76 et Rukia.K13 !**_

_**Et bienvenue à toi, PureLow, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Réponse à la review de Rukia.K13 : Ne t'en fais pas je t'avais reconnu, héhéhé. Les rendez-vous ne sont pas encore finis et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire mais je n'en dit pas plus !**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous.**_

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur de la limousine, Ichigo décida qu'il était temps d'attaquer son offensive et il commença par mettre Momo en confiance.

Le chauffeur leur avait dit qu'ils allaient être conduits dans l'un des restaurants les plus réputés du complexe Love Society.

Jusqu'à présent, Ichigo ne savait pas qu'ils étaient sur une île qu'Aizen avait acheté pour bâtir sa télé-réalité et cette nouvelle ne le surprit guère.

"Il est friqué cet Aizen, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Momo était toujours aussi réservée et n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux tant il l'intimidait. Elle pensait aussi à Rukia qui était partie avec Grimmjow.

"Je... Je pense."

Ichigo soupira et il se rapprocha d'elle, en collant ses genoux contre les siens. Il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Détend-toi ma jolie, ce soir ce n'est que toi et moi. Ne réfléchis pas et savoure le moment présent."

Momo acquiesça, rassurée qu'Ichigo soit si amical avec elle. Elle pensait qu'il la détesterait par le simple fait qu'elle était amie avec Rukia mais il semblait au contraire plutôt amical.

Il attrapa la bouteille de champagne qui trônait au milieu du petit espace emménagé de la limousine et en remplit deux coupes.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de boire de l'alcool avant d'être arrivés au restaurant, dit-elle, je deviens saoule très rapidement."

"N'aies pas peur, répondit-il en lui tendant la coupe de champagne qu'elle ne refu"sa pas, je suis là si tu as besoin. Et puis, le champagne est la chose la plus divinement entêtante après le sexe.

Momo rougit et Ichigo sourit en lui caressant la joue. Une fois arrivés au restaurant et après trois coupes de champagne, Momo avait enfin retrouvé son enjouement et était dénuée de toute timidité.

Le serveur prit les commandes et s'éclipsa.

"Je ne suis jamais venue dans un restaurant aussi huppé, exulta t-elle en parcourant la pièce du regard."

_L'ivresse est vraiment agaçante chez une jeune femme mièvre dans son genre,_ songea le rouquin.

"Kuchi... Rukia ne t'as jamais emmené dans ce genre d'endroit ?"

Le moment était venu pour Ichigo de rentrer dans le vif du sujet et toute occasion était bonne à prendre.

" Rukia ? Répéta la jeune femme éméchée en avalant un amuse-bouche. Non, ce n'est pas du tout son genre, elle n'aime pas les restaurants chics. C'est bien dommage, elle a les moyens de se le permettre."

_Intéressant,_ songea le jeune homme en attrapant à son tour un amuse-bouche.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'elle mange dans des fast food ?"

La conversation semblait futile mais pour Ichigo, chaque information avait son importance.

"Non, non, non. Elle n'aime pas les restaurants, elle préfère cuisiner elle-même. Les seules fois où elle s'aventure dans un restaurant, c'est quand elle est invitée à un rendez-vous galant."

_Une petite bourgeoise qui cuisine, voilà qui est novateur. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit elle qui fasse le ménage chez elle..._

"Et pendant les rendez-vous galants, c'est à son rencard de payer l'addition ?"

Une millionaire avare, c'était de loin ce que détestait par dessus tout Ichigo Kurosaki.

"J'sais pas. En tout cas, elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'aller à des rendez-vous galants alors ça ne pose pas de problèmes."

Le jeune homme était en extase, voir Momo lui raconter tous les détails de sa principale rivale le rendait heureux.

"Elle n'arrive pas à séduire les hommes ? Elle ne leur plaît pas ?"

Bah, je dirais qu'elle intéresse des hommes mais elle ne s'est jamais remise de son grand amour.

Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse continuer son interrogatoire, le serveur réapparut avec les plats.

* * *

"Tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule, Kuchiki ?"

Grimmjow avait enlevé sa chemise, révélant ses muscles finement dessinés et s'était assis sur le sable blanc pendant que le groupe de musique censé rendre l'ambiance plus romantique continuait de jouer.

"Je ne fais pas la gueule. Et toi, t'as pas froid ?"

Le soleil se couchait sur Love Society, ce qui offrait aux deux jeunes gens une vue magnifique mais la saison ne permettait pas de se baigner. cependant, elle remercia intérieurement celui qui avait préparé les rencards car l'idée de les emmener sur une plage était géniale. Elle avait enfin pu - à son grand soulagement – déchausser ses escarpins qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle s'assit à côté de Grimmjow et admira le coucher de soleil.

"Nan, je suis toujours en chaleur.

- Charmant."

Grimmjow se roula sur le ventre et regarda Rukia avec un air sous-entendu.

"T'as jamais eu envie de faire l'amour sur la plage ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais essayé."

Rukia se pinca l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Elle se demandait sur quel genre de cas social elle venait de tomber.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme Grimmjow grommela. Un long silence s'ensuivit, silence que Rukia voulait éternel tandis que le groupe de musique commençait à jouer un air plus sensuel. Elle se leva pour aller chercher un rafraîchissement aussi alcoolisé que possible dans le petit bar aménagé quelques mètres plus loin et se soustraire à la présence virile à outrance de Grimmjow.

"Hé !"

_Reste calme Rukia, reste calme._

"Oui ?"

Vêtue de son plus beau sourire, elle essaya d'être amicale malgré la proposition repoussante qu'il lui avait faite quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Tu sais Kuchiki, je sais que tu es là pour gagner."

Son sourire ne le quitta pas une seule seconde.

" Nous sommes tous ici pour gagner."

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de sourire. Un sourire triomphal qui accentuait sa mâchoire carrée.

"A la différence que, contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous, tu es bien partie pour perdre."

Rukia s'arrêta de sourire et haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ça ? Les votes n'ont même pas encore commencés."

Le soleil venait de disparaître totalement de l'horizon et des torches plantées dans le sable s'allumèrent tout autour d'eux.

"Kurosaki a monté toute une stratégie contre toi, c'est vraiment surprenant que tu n'aies pas remarqué. La grande majorité des candidats ne t'attribueront pas un seul vote.

- Je sais que Kurosaki essaie de me monter contre les autres. Je ne pense pas les autres assez stupides pour le suivre dans son jeu."

Grimmjow avanca de quelques pas et il s'arrêta devant la brunette. Celle-ci devait à présent lever les yeux pour voir ceux de son interlocuteur, chose qu'elle détestait.

"Malheureusement, je crois que la stupidité est un chemin beaucoup facile à emprunter que celui de la sagesse.

- Et donc toi, ô grand philosophe, tu n'es pas l'allié d'Ichigo ?"

L'homme fronça les sourcils et cracha sur le sable avec dédain.

"Cette victoire, c'est entre lui et moi. Plutôt crever que d'être son allié."

Rukia essaya de toutes ses forces de conserver un visage digne et de ne pas faire une grimace de dégoût face à l'attitude repoussante de Grimmjow. Elle réussit parfaitement cet exploit et l'expression sur son visage ne changea pas.

"Où veux tu en venir ?"

Rukia savait pertinemment que Grimmjow avait un marché à lui proposer. Elle pouvait le sentir à sa façon de la regarder. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était que Grimmjow semblait sûr de son coup.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas les gens qui la jugeaient sans la connaître.

"Une simple proposition. Tu n'as qu'à répondre par oui ou par non. Si tu veux un vote de moi ce soir et mettre une raclée à Kurosaki, tu devras te plier à une seule de mes exigences."

Grimmjow se rapprocha encore de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha dangereusement jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps se touchent. D'un geste ferme, il fit glisser le blazer de Rukia afin de découvrir ses bras nus. Il la caressa avec une avidité qu'il parvenait surprenamment bien à maîtriser et la brunette frissonna. Elle jura que c'était à cause du froid, que son corps se mettait à trembler contre celui de Grimmjow.

"Tu sais ce que je désire, n'est-ce pas Kuchiki ?"

"_Oui."_

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Grimmjow était loin d'être le genre d'homme qui l'attirait mais surprendre Ichigo dans ses plans machiavélique était tellement tentant...

* * *

Le repas avait laissé à la jeune femme au chignon le temps de redescendre sur Terre et Ichigo savait désormais qu'il allait être plus ardu de revenir au sujet initial.

Elle mangeait sa crème brûlée dans un silence religieux.

Le jeune homme se mit à penser à Rukia. Il n'aimait pas l'avoir dans ses pensées mais il avait finit son dessert et sa compagne mettait du temps à finir le sien. Il pensait à se rencard catastrophique qui devait probablement se dérouler à quelques kilomètres de là. Il imaginait une Rukia furieuse et prête à abandonner à tout moment.

"Mmm", gémit Momo en reposant sa cuillère sur la table.

Troublant ses pensées, Ichigo regarda la jeune femme qui passa la langue sur ses lèvres et le serveur apparut en un clin d'oeil pour débarasser.

"Tout à l'heure, commença Ichigo quand le serveur s'éclipsa, tu me parlais du grand amour de Rukia."

Momo se contenta de regarder Ichigo comme une enfant que venait de se faire attraper en train de faire une bêtise. Aucun doute, l'ivresse de la jeune femme venait de redescendre.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça, répondit-elle à voix basse en fixant la table avec un intérêt soudain, je ne pense pas que Rukia apprécierait."

Ichigo attrapa la main de Momo qui triturait nerveusement l'angle de la table et la prit dans la sienne. Momo fut d'abord surprise par ce geste mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

La main du rouquin était agréablement douce.

"Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, ce soir ce n'est que toi et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que tu me confieras ce soir, je resterai muet comme une tombe."

Momo regarda Ichigo dans les yeux et elle lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

"Eh bien... Elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur d'histoire du Japon à la fac..."

Rien de très croustillant, songea Ichigo, lui aussi avait déjà eu des relations avec des femmes bien plus âgées que lui.

Il l'invita à continuer en lui caressant le revers de sa main avec son pouce.

Momo attrapa le verre de vin plein qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher avec sa main libre et en but une grande gorgée avant de continuer.

"Il s'est moqué d'elle. Elle voulait vivre une relation sérieuse avec lui. Il lui avait promis qu'il allait quitter sa femme pour elle et pendant un an, elle fut sa maîtresse. Lorsque Rukia eu sa licence en poche, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'un divertissement et il la quitta sans ménagement."

_Pauvre Kuchiki, il semblerait que l'amour ne s'achète pas._

Ichigo avait également ce genre de comportement manipulateur avec les femmes mais il devait avouer que l'attitude de cet homme là était des plus exécrables. Le rouquin donnait toujours de l'espoir aux femmes afin qu'elles tombent dans ses bras – plus précisément dans son lit- mais il ne les faisaient pas languir sur une si longue période.

_Tu ne vas tout de même pas commencer à ressentir de la pitié pour elle quand même..._

Ichigo se ressaisit. Non, il n'allait définitivement pas ressentir de la pitié pour une bourgeoise mais il aurait bien aimé foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule de ce salaud qui ruinait la réputation des hommes.

_Jalousie ?_

Le jeune homme décida qu'il avait trop bu d'alcool pour ce soir et que sa capacité à raisonner avait dangereusement diminuée. Comment pouvait-il ressentir une once de jalousie ?

L'alcool faisait décidément un drôle d'effet sur ses émotions...

Un son de cloche retentit, sonnant la fin du rencard.

En temps normal, Ichigo aurait essayé d'entraîner Hinamori dans son lit mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

Il se contenta simplement de relâcher sa main et ils se levèrent avant de quitter le restaurant et de retourner au manoir.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, le jeu prend une tournure intéressante, non ?**_

_**N'oubliez pas mon salaire; la review ! Et des encouragements avant mes partiels ne sont pas de refus non plus :)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Les votes

**_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai mis plus longtemps à poster cette suite comme vous avez pu le remarquer mais j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents._**

**_Bienvenue aux nouvelles (nouveaux) lecteurs (lectrices), j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !_**

**_Pour te répondre Estelle, je sais qu'Ichigo n'est pas comme ça dans le manga, qu'il est adorable et tout ça mais après il y a le contexte qui fait qu'il ne réagit pas de la même façon que celle à laquelle on peut s'attendre. J'espère que ça ne te perturbe pas trop._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Renji, Inoue et Kaien étaient réunis dans le parc. A eux cinq, ils avaient déjà formé une alliance. Grimmjow et Rangiku n'avaient pas voulu les rejoindre et le rouquin prit ce refus comme une insulte.

Il restait Hinamori qui selon Tatsuki, devrait se rallier à leur cause à l'issue de ce rencard. Hitsugaya ne semblait visiblement ne porter aucun interêt au jeu et préférait rester dans son coin. Quant à Rukia, elle était désignée d'office comme la grande perdante de l'aventure.

Il manquait le perdant masculin.

Ichigo voulait que Grimmjow finisse dernier par pure rivalité mais Tatsuki lui expliqua qu'avec le soutien sans faille de Rangiku, il obtiendrait un vote toutes les semaines.

Avec résignation, Toshiro avait donc était choisi comme perdant potentiel.

"Bien."

Tatsuki ouvrit la séance stratégique et se placa au milieu du petit groupe. C'était le cerveau théorique de la bande, Ichigo lui était le cerveau pratique.

"On fait comme on a dit pour les votes de ce soir. Orihime et moi-même allons voter pour Ichigo. Abarai et Ichigo voterons pour Orihime et Shiba votera pour moi-même."

Renji ne semblait pas approuver cette idée et Kaien le rejoignit rapidement dans ce mouvement de contestation.

"Ichigo se ramasse tous les votes et nous, nous restons à la traîne ? C'est ça ton plan ?

- On sait ce qu'on fait Renji", répliqua Ichigo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges visiblement contrarié, regardait Ichigo puis Tatsuki en attendant des détails.

"Cette semaine-ci, répliqua Tatsuki en soupirant, c'est à Ichigo que vont revenir les points. Pour une raison simple : Je suis la meilleure amie d'Ichigo et je le soutiens. Tout le monde a remarqué qu'Orihime a un faible pour Ichigo. Ce n'est que la logique des choses."

Kaien d'habitude silencieux, prit alors la parole.

"Et au nom de votre amitié ou de votre amour, qui nous dit que vous allez voter pour nous par la suite ?"

Tatsuki passa la main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération.

"La logique, Shiba. La logique. Il nous faut à tout prix une alliance avec un nombre de personnes important. A nous cinq, nous représentont la moitié des candidats. Tant que cette alliance perdure, aucun d'entre nous ne sera perdant."

Renji renchérit :

"Le but de votre alliance est de faire gagner Ichigo n'est-ce pas ?"

Ichigo ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction face au génie du plan de Tatsuki que les autres commençaient tout juste à saisir.

"Exactement, répondit le roux avant que son amie ne puisse le faire. Tu peux toujours essayer de me battre en séduisant les trois autres filles mais ton talent de séduction n'est pas de notre ressort..."

Renji s'énerva, s'avança vers Ichigo avec une expression menaçante sur le visage.

"Tu sous-entends quoi là ?!"

Kaien s'interposa entre les esprits qui s'échauffaient et chuchota à Renji.

"Reste calme mec, ils ont besoin de nous. Ils ne vont pas nous trahir."

Kaien relâcha prudemment l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui tourna les talons en vociférant des insultes.

"Quelle grossièreté..."

Les quatre regards convergèrent vers Inoue qui venait de faire une réflexion à voix haute. Ichigo avait totalement oublié sa présence et il ne semblait visiblement pas être le seul.

"Orihime, tu te souviens pour qui tu dois voter ce soir ?"

La jeune femme regarda Tatsuki et sourit.

"Bien sûr que oui Tatsuki-chan, comment pourrais-je oublier ? Ce soir je vote pour Kurosaki-kun !"

Ichigo répondit à son entrain par un sourire forcé car au fond de lui, faire semblant d'être en couple avec une fille comme elle était plutôt un fardeau. Tatsuki demanda alors à Shiba et Inoue de la laisser seule à seul avec Ichigo pour fignoler les détails de leur stratégie. Elle attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent. Une fois à bonne distance, elle lui fit part de ses appréhensions.

"Renji n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ca va être difficile de garder les deux autres gars vers le haut du classement tout en votant pour toi."

Ichigo avait déjà trouvé une solution à ce problème . Il lui fallait simplement une confirmation de la part d'Ichimaru et le tour était joué. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse. Tatsuki ne mit guère longtemps à comprendre qu'Ichigo avait déjà une idée en tête.

"Tu peux me faire part de ce à quoi tu penses ?"

Ichigo lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il le faisait au lycée.

"Tu verras."

Avec un sourire triomphal, il mit ses mains dans les poches et tourna nonchalamment les talons en direction du manoir.

* * *

Tout le casting était réuni dans le grand salon, chacun ayant pris place là où ils avaient pu et en ayant fait attention d'être tous à côté de leur rencard.

Ichimaru avait expliqué pendant la pub qu'il attendrait les candidats dans la salle du vote, au fond du couloir principal.

Malgré que les candidats n'étaient jamais entrés dans cette pièce, le néon rose qui clignotait tapageusement au dessus de la porte leur permettait de ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de ce couloir qui semblait infini.

La famille Kurosaki était toujours postée devant son téléviseur et Isshin mit un moment à comprendre qu'il fallait retourner sur la chaîne Aizen TV pour assister aux votes.

"La chaîne sur laquelle nous étions tout à l'heure se focalisait sur Ichigo, expliqua Yuzu en attrapant deux pop-corns entre ses doigts, mais c'est sur Aizen TV que se déroulera le principal de l'aventure."

Le père Kurosaki frémit d'impatience et appuya sur le bouton précédent de sa télécommande. Il chipa quelques pop-corns à sa fille et invita Karin à les rejoindre. L'adolescente, assise sur une chaise derrière le canapé refusa l'invitation de son père et se contentait de regarder _Love Society_ en poussant des soupirs d'exaspération.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais regardé ce genre d'émission mais la curiosité l'emportait sur son jugement. Elle voulait voir comment Ichigo allait s'en sortir et à première vue, il se débrouillait à merveille. Néanmoins, Karin n'appréciait guère l'image de garçon prétentieux qu'il donnait aux spectateurs.

"Ichigo a été magnifique ce soir !", s'exclama Isshin avec une voix émue.

Il leva les bras au ciel -bientôt rejoint par Yuzu qui fit de même- et ils chantèrent tous deux l'hymne à la gloire d'Ichigo

"Go, Ichi-Ichi- Ichigoooo !"

Leur bras s'agitèrent en formant un mouvement circulaire, bien synchronisés.

"Vous êtes pathétiques", siffla Karin en se levant de sa chaise pour aller chercher un rafraîchissement dans la cuisine.

Les femmes furent les premières à aller voter. Dès que la première candidate sortait de la salle de vote, une autre suivait et ainsi de suite. Inoue fut la troisième à aller voter. A l'entente de son prénom, elle se leva et sourit à la caméra puis à Kurosaki avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir. Une fois après avoir franchi la porte éclairée par le néon rose, la pièce se rafraîchit. L'équipe de tournage avait visiblement monté la climatisation à fond, ce que Inoue ne comprenait pas. Ne s'embarrassant pas de pensées parasites, elle planta ses talons aiguilles dans la moquette en acrylique et s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil rose qui trônait au centre la pièce. La salle ressemblait plutôt à un confessionnal. En face du fauteuil sur lequel Inoue était assise se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle était posée des photos.

Gin se tenait devant la table basse avec son sourire de circonstance. Inoue avait à peine remarqué le présentateur qui la força à le regarder, feignant une quinte de toux. Surprise, Inoue se releva brusquement avant de s'incliner pour le saluer. Le présentateur, l'invita à se rasseoir sans lui rendre son salut.

"Voici le nom de chaque candidats", expliqua Gin en désignant d'un geste de la main les morceaux de papier posés sur la table. "Un pour chaque candidats. A toi de voter maintenant."

Inoue se contenta de hocher la tête, et attrapa le petit tas entre ses mains pour y trouver le nom qu'elle cherchait.

Tous les visages des candidats s'affichèrent les uns après les autres et avec un petit sourire, elle détacha celle qu'elle cherchait du lot. Le jeune homme sur la photo portait un simple polo gris avec un jean délavé. Il fixait l'objectif d'un air déterminé.

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

Elle se leva et tendit la photo à Gin.

"Je vote pour Ichigo Kurosaki."

Gin s'empara de sa tablette tactile et resta silencieux un instant. Il releva enfin la tête, remercia Inoue qui prit congé.

Une fois que les femmes eurent finit de voter, ce fut autour des hommes de se soumettre à la tâche. Ichigo dévisageait les candidates puis son regard croisa celui de sa "petite-amie" dont le visage se ranima subitement. La manière dont il arrivait à la rendre heureuse par un simple regard était vraiment déconcertante, surtout que ce n'était pas réciproque. Tatsuki à son tour, lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais malheureusement, Ichigo ne faisait pas le même effet à sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait assez sûre de leur coup mais une petite note désagréable d'appréhension se dessinait sur son visage. Ichigo avait envie de la taquiner mais le moment était mal choisi. Tatsuki lui rappelant soudain l'enjeu stratégique du rendez-vous qui venait de se terminer, il prit la main de Momo dans la sienne.

_Heureusement qu'Inoue ne regarde pas,_ songea Ichigo qui ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute aussi inutile qu'ennuyeuse. Momo devait être certainement très gênée mais il s'en fichait, il ne prêtait pas attention à elle. Il savait que même gênée, elle devait se sentir flattée par ce geste pseudo romantique à son égard.

La bourgeoise était celle qui se sentait le moins à l'aise. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et semblait totalement déconnectée du monde réel.

"_Tu commences à réaliser ton erreur en t'étant inscrite à ce jeu, pas vrai ?"_

Bien que Rukia ne pouvait pas répondre à ses pensées, le rouquin savait que c'était exactement cela qu'elle ressentait. Le rendez-vous de Grimmjow avait surement du être un fiasco total qui l'avait totalement anéantie. Malgré le fait que Grimmjow soit le rival le plus dangereux d'Ichigo, il lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir contribué à la déchéance de la Kuchiki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

A l'entente de son propre prénom, le plus fin stratège de l'émission se leva et se rendit à son tour dans la salle des votes. Une fois rentré dans la pièce, il fut ravi de sentir l'air conditionné qui le rafraîchit agréablement après avoir mijoté dans le salon qui devenait un véritable sauna. Ichigo examina rapidement le fauteuil rose, la table basse rose, le papier peint rose, la moquette rose... Tout était rose et atrocement niais.

_C'est comme ça qu'on réprésente la séduction, selon les producteurs ?_

Ichigo aurait personnellement misé sur une couleur rouge -voire pourpre- mais ce n'était qu'un détail. En fait, le jeune homme faisait traîner le moment fatidique car il voulait encore profiter de ce sentiment quasiment euphorique qui précède une victoire certaine. Gin quant à lui, ne semblait visiblement pas aussi patient qu'Ichigo. Il commença à taper du pied en signe de mécontentement et Ichigo daigna enfin s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Les actions courtoises entre Gin et Ichigo avaient étaient bannies depuis bien longtemps. Kurosaki n'aimait pas Ichimaru et Ichimaru n'aimait pas Kurosaki. En apparance, les deux hommes faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître mais en réalité, un antagonisme puissant régissait leur relation.

"Le choix est fait ?"

Gin se devait de briser le silence car le roux prenait un peu trop son temps à son goût et l'emission n'allait pas tardait à recommencer. Ichigo ne répondit pas, occupé à regarder les photos des candidats.

Grimmjow était comme d'habitude torse nu et regardait l'objectif avec un foutu sourire pervers collé sur son visage. Matsumoto était _bonne._ Ichigo avait beau réfléchir, aucun mot ne se rapprochait plus de la réalité. Elle posait en bikini sur une plage de sable blanc, ses cheveux flottants au vent. Son immense poitrine prenait une bonne partie du cadre, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme qui admirait la vue. Inoue affichait son éternel sourire "tellement amical qu'il en devient inquiétant" et écartait les bras comme une invitation à venir l'enlacer.

_Désolé ma jolie mais je passe mon tour._

Vint ensuite Renji dont les cheveux étaient détachés, ce qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus classe. Toshiro était fidèle à lui-même et n'affichait rien de particulier, seulement un regard un peu méfiant. Tatsuki était assise en tailleur et mangeait une pomme. Ichigo se retint de rire devant cette photo. Pour quelle raison totalement incompréhensible, le photographe s'est mit à penser qu'un cliché de sa meilleure amie en train de manger une pomme serait cool ?

_Les artistes sont définitivement givrés._

Kaien croisait les bras sur son torse mais affichait un sourire amical. Sur cette photo, il passait pour un type sympathique, qu'on aurait aucun mal à aborder. Ichigo remarqua également qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Inoue et Tatsuki lui avait déjà fait la remarque mais il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ces commentaires purement féminins. Il reposa la photo de son alter-ego brun et se retrouva face à la seule photo qu'il restait.

_Comme par hasard_, ironisa t-il en regardant le cliché représentant la minuscule brune.

Elle était assise sur un tabouret de bar, les jambes croisées. En parlant de ses jambes, la jeune femme portait un mini-short qui révélait bien ses formes. Elle avait les jambes joliment galbées, ce genre de jambes qu'Ichigo ne voyait habituellement que chez les top-modeles de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Kuchiki avait des avantages physiques indéniable, le rouquin était forcé de l'admettre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet sur cette photo. A l'instar de Tatsuki, elle tenait un fruit entre le pouce et l'index qu'elle portait délicatement à ses lèvres qui étaient entrouvertes.

_Sexy_.

Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour la décrire. Une aura sensuelle se dégageait de cette photo et le fruit rouge et juteux qui effleurait sa bouche rendait le résultat quasiment sexuel.

_Une fraise._

Déconcerté par cette excitation animale qui s'était emparée de lui, il reposa la photo sur la table d'un geste maladroit et s'empara à la place de celle d'Inoue. Il se leva du fauteuil et tendit la photo à Gin qui inscrivit de nouveau le résultat sur son appareil.

"Merci."

C'était la façon à Gin d'inviter Ichigo à s'en aller. Mais le jeune homme ne broncha pas et se contenta de fixer Gin d'un air patient.

"Un problème ?

- Juste une question."

Ichigo se dressa face à son interlocuteur en priant pour que la réponse soit positive.

"Le but du jeu est bien de voter pour la personne qui nous a séduite ?"

Gin hocha la tête.

"Et si, continua Ichigo, je suis séduit par une personne du même sexe ?"

La question déstabilisa le présentateur qui réfléchit un moment, essayant de se souvenir les règles du jeu.

"Il n'y a aucune interdiction. Les relations entre hommes ne nous gênent pas mais la production n'a cependant arrangé aucun rendez-vous homosexuel car le jeu vise le grand public.

- Merci."

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Gin et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. C'était officiel, il tenait sa victoire.

Depuis le couloir, Ichigo pouvait voir les autres assit dans le salon. Il aperçut Grimmjow se lever et approcher de lui avec un sourire carnassier. Sans échanger le moindre mot, les deux hommes passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Déterminé à retourner s'asseoir à sa place près de Momo, Ichigo avançait d'un pas déterminé en affichant un sourire confiant. Mais, son corps changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers le mauvais canapé.

_Rukia._

Ichigo voulait aller vers elle pour la faire souffrir, pour lui montrer que c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il voulait se venger de cette photo qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir de sa tête.

Se postant devant la brunette qui le fixait d'un regard surpris et méfiant, il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir et se pencha à son oreille. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle tendit l'oreille.

"Prête à assister au début de ta fin ?" C'en était trop.

Rukia se leva d'un bond, obligeant Ichigo à se relever. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ichigo souriait, Rukia fulminait. A cet instant, aucun des deux ne faisaient attention à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Les caméras, les micros et les autres candidats n'étaient que des détails. Avec une dextérité incroyable, le bras de Rukia se mut et un bruit de claquement résonna dans la pièce. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire – d'un sourire sadique- contente d'avoir repris l'avantage.

Ichigo posa la main sur sa joue brûlante, choqué par la violence avec laquelle la Kuchiki avait répliqué. Mais où avait-elle donc appris les bonnes manières ?

Il se massa la joue pendant quelques secondes puis il laissa tomber son bras le long du corps. Hors de lui, il ne put contrôler sa voix qui se mit alors à crier :

"Excuse-toi sale bourgeoise !"

Rukia secoua la tête d'un air hautain. Très loin derrière eux, ils entendirent une voix féminine sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de leur dire.

"Arrête de me traiter de bourgeoise, _paysan."_

Elle insista sur le dernier mot.

"Sinon quoi ?", rajouta Ichigo avant de se rectifier, "sinon quoi, sale bourgeoise ?"

La deuxième gifle de Rukia fut encore plus rapide et violente que la précédente. Ichigo avait les yeux humides, jamais de sa vie il n'avait reçu une telle gifle. Il perdit son sang-froid et il la bouscula violemment. La jeune femme tomba à terre en essayant tant bien que mal d'amortir la chute. Fort heureusement pour Rukia et au grand dam d'Ichigo, la moquette qui recouvrait le sol était plutôt épaisse. Il attrapa Rukia allongée sur le sol par les poignets et il s'assit à califourchon sur son corps frêle.

"Lâche-moi !", cracha t-elle en gesticulant de toutes ses forces.

Son assaillant la regardait sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux ambrés plongeaient intensément dans l'améthyste de ceux de Rukia. La jeune femme se sentait totalement nue face à ce regard aussi perçant et sublime à la fois. Vaincue, elle cessa de gesticuler et Ichigo rapprocha son visage du sien.

_Trop près._

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour reprendre ses esprits, sentant le souffle du rouquin caresser son visage brûlant. Ichigo jubilait, il pouvait la sentir frémir entre ses doigts et sa respiration haletante la rendait...

_Attractive..._

"Tu n'as pas la force de lutter contre moi, Kuchiki."

Rukia restait interdite et Ichigo voulut être plus entreprenant. Il libéra un des poignets de la jeune femme pour retrouver l'usage de sa main. Lentement, il caressa le bras de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Sa peau était étonnamment douce... Pour une raison qu'Ichigo ne comprenait pas, Rukia n'essaya pas de reprendre l'avantage malgré sa main libre. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec fureur. Cependant, Ichigo sentait qu'il y avait autre chose dans ce regard brûlant.

_Du... désir ?_

Cette pensée le projeta en arrière, loin du corps de la jeune femme toujours étendue. Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui. Tous les candidats le regardait, certains semblaient amusés de la situation, d'autres gênés. Tous sauf Kaien qui était derrière lui et le tenait par l'arrière de son col.

"Le show est fini pour ce soir Kurosaki, c'est l'heure des votes.

- Dégage tes pattes de là."

Ichigo se releva sans aller plus loin dans ce début d'altercation avec Kaien qui était parti aider Rukia à se relever.

"_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre"._

Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à dos l'un de ses alliés mais l'air héroïque de Shiba était des plus insupportable. Rukia prit la main que Kaien lui tendit et se releva. Elle regardait autour d'elle, surprise que personne ne se soit interposé plus tôt. L'armée de techniciens aux aguets derrière eux fournit à Rukia la question qu'elle cherchait.

Ils étaient en direct depuis le début.

La gratitude qu'elle avait pour Kaien venait d'augmenter. Son sauveur lui adressa un sourire amical et n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

"Merci, Shiba."

Il lui sourit en secouant la tête.

"Je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Kaien."

Elle acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire et leurs mains se délièrent pour aller s'asseoir chacun de leur côté. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, Gin apparut comme par magie et l'armée de caméra le prirent pour cible. Le présentateur ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'incident qui venait de se produire et annonça l'heure des votes.

L'écran s'alluma et un classement apparu.

Love Society,semaine 1:

Ichigo 3

Inoue 3

Tatsuki 1

Rangiku 1

Grimmjow 1

Kaien 0

Renji 0

Toshiro 0

Momo 0

Rukia 0

**_Et voilà les résultats des premiers votes ! Il y en a qui sont à la traîne mais espérons pour eux que ça s'arrange par la suite. _ _N'oubliez pas mon salaire reviewesque (oui, j'ai le droit d'inventer des mots) !_**_**  
**_

**_A bientôt._**


	6. 17 juin (partie I)

**Bonjour à tous et bon weekend !**

**Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre qui ce consacrera à un jour spécial de la vie d'Ichigo; le 17 juin. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux partie, ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre se déroulera sur la même journée. Donc voilà, j'ai voulu rendre ce chapitre plus humain en me basant moins sur l'aventure et plus sur la famille Kurosaki. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a aussi du scoop !**

**Réponse à Yuno-Chan : Je suis contente que tu soulignes la relation entre Gin et Ichigo, tu en découvriras plus mais il faudra attendre un peu pour ça.**

**Réponse à Naiichiru : Ah ah, vive l'Ichiruki ! Et oui, tu as mis du temps à reviewer mais comme on dit : "mieux vaut tard que jamais". **

**Réponse à Rukia.K13 : C'est normal que tu sois un peu perdue, c'est un peu volontaire de ma part. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu comprendras assez rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rukia et Grimmjow.**

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review et bienvenue aux nouvelles (nouveaux ?).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir laissé aux candidats ainsi qu'aux téléspectateurs le temps de voir tous les votes, Gin reprit de nouveau la parole.

" Les premiers votes sont désormais finis, Ichigo Kurosaki est pour l'instant le gagnant potentiel".

Un sourire ravi s'étira sur les lèvres du rouquin. Momo avait marché.

" Du côté des femmes, c'est Orihime Inoue qui est en tête pour le moment. »

Contrairement à Ichigo, le sourire d'Inoue était beaucoup plus amical mais elle semblait intimidée par la présence des caméras autour d'elle.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que 9 votes au total ?"

Rangiku, qui jusque là était restée assez discrète, prit la parole sans demander la permission à Gin qui lui lança un regard de reproche.

" J'allais y venir", répondit Ichimaru en regardant fixement Rangiku de ses yeux perçants. "Un des candidat n'a pas voté ce soir. Ce candidat peut-il se manifester ?"

La main de Rukia se leva. Ichigo était aux anges.

"Pourquoi t'as pas voté ?, demanda Rangiku en levant un sourcil.

- Attendez que je prenne la parole avant Ran... mademoiselle Matsumoto.

Gin n'arrivait décidément pas à garder son professionnalisme, ce que Rangiku lui fit allègrement remarquer en pouffant.

Il invita Rukia à parler sans jouer au présentateur impeccable.

" Je n'ai pas voté ce soir car mon rencard ne m'a pas séduite".

Elle fit une pause et regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux.

"Aucun candidat ne m'a plu."

La jeune femme se rassit sans chercher à s'expliquer davantage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Karin fut réveillée par Yuzu et son père qui se tenaient à son chevet.

" Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?", dit-elle avec une voix pâteuse en rabattant la couverture.

"Nous sommes partis chercher le magazine spécial Love Society au kiosque aujourd'hui !"

Karin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la couverture du magazine sur lequel Ichigo et la bourgeoise se tenaient face à face. Isshin se contentait d'acquiescer, à deux doigts de l'extase.

Le dimanche matin, Karin avait l'habitude de faire la grâce matinée et elle détestait être réveillée de bonne heure,surtout aujourd'hui. Elle tourna la tête vers le radio réveil.

_9h32_

_Bande de tarés._

Yuzu ouvrit la première page et se mit à lire, empêchant sa sœur de retrouver le sommeil.

" Il y a la biographie des candidats, Rukia a un curriculum vitae impressionnant !"

Yuzu énonça sa liste d'exploits universitaires.

Première année de licence en histoire à Todai, reçue en deuxième année avec les félicitations.

Troisième année et master à l'université d'Harvard.

" Ensuite, continua Yuzu avec passion, elle se spécialisa dans l'archéologie et mena des expéditions en Égypte, au Népal ainsi qu'au Vanuatu."

_Elle est plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air_, songea Karin qui semblait de plus en plus intéressée.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ichigo la déteste tant. Une femme comme ça, on l'épouse sur-le-champ !"

C'était définitif, elle ne pouvait plus rester allonger dans son lit. Karin se leva et sans même consulter le reste de la famille, descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers le salon.

Le reste des Kurosaki ne se firent cependant pas prier pour la suivre et ils allèrent s'installer près de la table basse avec elle.

Yuzu continuait de lire le magazine puis elle s'arrêta au profil de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Karin se rappelait très bien du rencard de Inoue, bien que celui-ci était très discret.

" C'est bizarre, il n'y a aucune information sur lui..."

Yuzu tendit le magazine à sa sœur.

On pouvait lire en lettres capitales en dessous du portrait du jeune homme " Candidat Mystère".

Isshin se pencha au dessus de ses deux filles et lut par dessus leurs épaules.

" Oh mais c'est très mystérieux tout ça ! Je suis sûre que mon fils va découvrir qu'elle est la véritable identité de ce nabot !"

Yuzu et Karin ne firent aucun commentaire.

Les pages centrales du magazine étaient consacrées à la popularité des candidats.

Un sondage avait été effectué et Ichigo arrivait en tête, suivit de très près par Grimmjow.

Du côté des filles, c'était Rangiku qui avait la plus grand popularité.

Tatsuki était classée avant-dernière, devant Rukia.

" Pourquoi est-ce que Tatsuki-chan a moins de popularité qu'Ichigo alors qu'ils ont à peu près le même caractère ?".

Yuzu était dubitative et avant que Karin ne puisse répondre, Isshin prit la parole.

"Parce que la plupart des téléspectateurs sont des femmes. Ichigo passe pour un bad boy et Tatsuki pour une peste. Les femmes adorent les bad boys, pas les pestes.

- Rukia ne mérite pas d'être dernière, répliqua Karin qui comprenait qu'Ichigo s'était constitué un groupe de fangirls à l'extérieur du jeu.

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Isshin d'un ton grave.

- Je sais papa. Je sais très bien pourquoi Ichigo déteste les riches."

* * *

Le 17 juin était toujours un jour pluvieux.

Tous les candidats étaient encore endormis mais Ichigo s'était levé dès l'aube.

Il était assis dans le salon et regardait la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre.

C'était l'un des jours où il avait envie de rester avec sa famille.

Les après-midi des 17 juin étaient devenus pour toute la famille Kurosaki un rite qu'on ne manquait sous aucun prétexte.

Il essayait de se consoler en se disant qu'il était ici pour son père, pour protéger sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix mais le trou dans son cœur restait béant.

_Je suis désolé, maman._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pria silencieusement.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux et ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller pour se rendre dans la cuisine car elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait encore. Momo semblait profondément endormie et ne bougea pas lorsque Rukia se leva.

Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore parlé des rencards de la veille et Rukia préférait garder les explications pour plus tard.

Vêtue de sa plus simple nuisette, elle sortit de la chambre et emprunta le chemin de la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. La jeune femme aimait le temps grisâtre qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre, le mauvais temps l'avait toujours réconfortée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour se préparer un chocolat. Elle versa le breuvage dans son mug Chappy et sortit de la cuisine à petits pas.

Elle venait de poser ses pieds sur la moquette de la salle de séjour lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui était assit sur son canapé préféré. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure.

Rukia se rappela soudainement qu'elle était très peu vêtue et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

_Roh non, pas lui..._

Ichigo la regarda et il lui sourit. Son visage s'était plutôt mut en une grimace mais il semblait feindre un sourire. Perturbée, elle se contenta de lui lancer son regard assassin avant de tourner les talons pour se rediriger vers la cuisine.

"Rukia"

Elle se retourna.

_Rukia ?_

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque, visiblement gêné.

"Je sais que je suis censé te détester mais on ne peut pas faire une trêve, juste pour aujourd'hui ?"

Son chocolat chaud commençait à lui brûler les doigts.

" Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que je vais rentrer dans ton petit...

- S'il te plaît."

Quelque chose ne semblait pas tourner rond chez lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de connaître Ichigo par coeur mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'un autre côté, une journée de repos n'était pas de refus.

"Admettons que j'accepte", dit-elle après avoir poussé un long soupir, "Tu es assis sur mon canapé préféré et je ne peux pas commencer une journée de bonne humeur sans avoir bu mon chocolat chaud sur celui-ci."

- Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux."

Il sourit de nouveau et Rukia retrouva enfin le fameux rictus Kurosaki.

"Crève ".

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne chercha pas à se battre. Le jeune homme se contenta simplement de se diriger vers le canapé voisin. Arrivé près de la brunette, Ichigo remarque un hématome sur son poignet. Déviant sa trajectoire initiale, il se posta devant la jeune femme qui se cramponnait à son mug.

Il tendit la main pour attraper son poignet mais Rukia recula vivement, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de chocolat sur sa nuisette. Le jeune homme réitéra l'essai et cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire.

Son poignet était si fin qu'il pouvait aisément l'entourer avec une seule de ses mains. Il sentait sa fragilité entre ses doigts et se remémora la violence avec laquelle il l'avait traité la veille.

Son pouce caressa l'hématome avec douceur.

" Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? "

Rukia secoua la tête.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin. Il ne comprenait plus lui-même la haine disproportionnée qu'il avait pour cette fille miniature.

« Pardonne-moi. »

D'abord dubitative, elle plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une quelconque forme d'ironie, en vain. Elle se contenta simplement d'acquiescer.

« Pour aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme se contenta également de hocher brièvement la tête sans la relâcher.

" Tu pourrais me rendre mon poignet ? "

Ichigo obtempéra, relâcha la brunette et s'installa sur son canapé.

Au moment de s'asseoir, Rukia réalisa que sa nuisette qui lui tombait à peine en dessous du postérieur était bien trop courte pour pouvoir se permettre de rester dans un tel accoutrement.

De plus, les gouttes de chocolat ne donnaient pas un rendu très séduisant. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil a Ichigo qui ne faisait plus attention à elle, le regard perdu dans le vide. Rukia resta plantée devant son canapé, ne sachant que faire. Le chocolat qui commençait à refroidir lui exhorta de prendre une décision rapidement.

"Ca sert à rien d'hésiter, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois à moitié nue."

Ichigo avait ressenti le malaise de Rukia et son regard ambré s'était posé sur elle, non sans s'être baladé le long de son corps.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être piquée au vif par la nonchalance du rouquin. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bombe sexuelle mais elle était assez vexé de ne lui faire ressentir aucune once de désir.

"C'est pas parce que ça ne me dérange pas, que ça ne m'attire pas. "

Le visage d'Ichigo était toujours aussi sérieux mais elle eut juré le voir se caresser furtivement la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue.

_Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, crétin._

Rukia finit donc par céder, et s'assit sur le canapé en prenant bien soin de croiser ses jambes correctement.

La pluie venait de se calmer.

* * *

Toshiro attendait déjà depuis plus d'une demi heure devant la cabine téléphonique qui ne sonnait toujours pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour la forme et soupira intérieurement.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette émission allait lui donner autant de fil à retordre. Toshiro était habitué à faire ce genre de boulot et en général, tout ce passait comme prévu. Enfin, tout ce passait bien quand ses missions se déroulaient dans un contexte tout à fait différent.

Le problème qu'il rencontrait aujourd'hui était de taille car Aizen lui avait interdit de révéler le but de sa présence aux candidats, ni même à la personne qui était directement concernée.

Peu importe, c'était lui le meilleur pour ce travail, son employeur avait une renommée tellement importante que travailler pour lui remplissait le jeune homme de fierté.

Le téléphone sonna, enfin, et le cri strident du combiné fit perdre au jeune homme le fil de ses pensées.

Il décrocha et il comprit aussitôt que son patron n'était pas de bonne humeur.

L'homme au bout du fil commença à lui faire des reproches sur sa façon de se comporter vis-à-vis des autres candidats. Une bonne dizaine de directives et conseils plus tard, il raconta enfin à Toshiro la suite du plan.

C'est uniquement lorsque son patron se tut que Toshiro pu prendre à son tour la parole.

« Bien monsieur. Dois-je faire quelque chose contre _lui_ ?

Surtout pas. »

Sans aucune forme de politesse futile, l'homme mit fin à la conversation.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ?** **Quel est ce mystère qui entoure Toshiro ?**

**Donnez-moi vos impressions et vos idées, j'aimerais bien voir si vous êtes capable de deviner son rôle dans l'aventure !**

**Pour tout autre commentaire, vous savez quoi faire. (review, review, revieeeeeeeeeeew)**

**Je vous laisse faire chauffer vos neurones et je vous dit à bientôt !**


	7. 17 juin (partie II)

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis navrée pour la petite pause que je me suis permis mais la période estivale ne me laisse pas tout le temps (ainsi que la concentration) que je voudrais.  
Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas abandonner et je suis fière de vous annoncer que je suis à la 46ème page de ma fanfiction !  
Merci Naiichiru, ta review m'a fait réaliser que j'ai de vrais lecteurs qui attendent la suite avec impatience.  
A tout ceux là, un grand merci et j'ose même vous dire en lettres capitales que JE VOUS AIME !  
Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les autres candidats finirent eux aussi d'émerger de leur sommeil et l'ambiance générale devint aussi mausade que le temps qui se reflétait sur la baie vitrée.

Ichigo et Rukia étaient toujours assis dans le salon, tous deux muets comme des carpes, suivant des yeux les autres âmes qui pénétraient ce sanctuaire du silence.

Ce fut Inoue qui se leva la première mais elle repartit dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair après avoir aperçu Ichigo dans le salon.

Grimmjow et Rangiku entrèrent à leur tour sans leur jeter le moindre regard.

Ichigo et Rukia se regardèrent un court instant et exprimèrent tous deux une mine de dégoût.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'animosité qu'elle avait pour ces deux là était l'une des seule chose qu'elle pouvait avoir en commun avec le rouquin.

Une autre heure s'écoula et personne d'autre ne franchit le salon, comme si tout était orchestré pour les laisser seul à seule. La jeune femme n'aimait pas cette impression et finit par se lever de son fauteuil.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ce qui fit sursauter la brunette.

La première chose qui s'engouffra par l'embrasure de la porte était une touffe de cheveux blancs mouillés et une paire de mocassins noirs à talonnettes.

Toshiro s'arrêta à l'entrée, se débarrassa de son manteau puis se dirigea vers le salon.

Il fut déconcerté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui; Rukia Kuchiki se tenait debout face à lui un mug à la main vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Il eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son côté coincé mais il réussit à sauver les apparences en se contentant de n'exprimer qu'une simple grimace de mécontentement tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo était assis derrière eux, l'air mi-absent mi-intéressé.

Aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de commencer le moindre semblant de conversation, préférant se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Toshiro se devait de régler la situation au plus vite, la caméra à l'angle du mur devait filmer avec avidité toute la scène et il ne pouvait se permettre de griller sa couverture.

" Bonjour, s'exclama t-il avec un ton faussement enjoué.

- Salut"

Rukia ne répondit pas avec le même entrain qu'il venait tout juste d'utiliser et Ichigo ne prit nullement la peine de lui répondre malgré que ses yeux soupçonneux étaient tout deux fixés sur lui.

" Tu foutais quoi dehors sous ce temps pourri ?"

Du pur Kurosaki, simple et direct.

"Je... j'étais en train de faire mon jogging matinal."

_"Quelle excuse minable, quelle excuse minable !"_

Les yeux de ses deux interlocuteurs s'écarquillèrent, incrédules.

Toshiro cherchait la solution pour ce tirer de ce mauvais pas mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

"Arrête de mater le cul de Rukia, Kurosaki."

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, que Toshiro fut heureux de voir Grimmjow. Il était sortit de nul part, accompagné comme toujours de Rangiku qui pouffa sans aucune élégance face à la réflexion de son partenaire. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour insulter Grimmjow mais Toshiro était assez bien placé pour remarquer qu'il referma immédiatement sa bouche pour éviter de lâcher le juron qui glissait sur ses lèvres et la réouvrit seulement pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Rukia avait quant à elle deux expression sur le visage; deux expressions qu'elle prenait souvent lorsqu'elle était en présence de ces deux énergumènes, la colère et la gêne. La jeune femme tira légèrement sur sa nuisette, tentant de cacher vainement ses cuisses nues et elle fila sans un mot vers le couloir principal.

Toshiro resta planté là pendant quelques secondes de plus observant ainsi Grimmjow et Rangiku s'asseoir à leur tour.

Le rouquin serra la mâchoire, se leva sans ajouter le moindre commentaire et quitta lui aussi la pièce.

Hitsugaya venait une nouvelle fois de passer totalement inaperçu aux yeux des autres habitants.

"Pourquoi tu restes planté là, nabot ?"

Surpris, Toshiro remarqua aussi que c'était la première fois que la réflexion assassine de Grimmjow qui lui était adressée suivie comme par son habitude par le ricanement moquer de Rangiku, ne lui fit aucun effet. Tournant finalement les talons pour laisser ces deux idiots ensemble, il se jura de rester plus vigilant par la suite et d'apprendre à mentir correctement.

* * *

"Momo ?"

Rukia venait d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci n'était plus dans son lit.

"Je suis dans la salle de bain."

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toutes deux leur propre salle de bain, Rukia se dirigea donc vers celle d'où la voix de sa meilleure amie provenait.

Momo était encore en pyjama et semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur.

"Mauvais rêve ?"

Rukia s'adossa contre le mur de la salle de bain tandis que Momo s'affairait devant le miroir. Elle regarda le reflet de Rukia et soupira.

"J'ai la gueule de bois."

La brunette comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait voté pour Kurosaki. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait ennivré sa meilleure amie afin de la convaincre implicitement de se rallier à sa cause.

" _Brillant_".

Rukia se retint cependant de faire le moindre commentaire concernant les votes d'hier soir et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahie.

" Il y a des shakers dans la cuisine et une bonne dose de fruits. Quand tu auras fini de te préparer je nous ferait un smoothie, ça te soulagera.

- Merci."

Momo attrapa sa trousse de toilette sans parvenir à se dépêtrer de son état post-ivresse.

" Et n'oublie pas de boire de l'eau.

- Je sais Rukia, t'es toujours là pour me le rappeller...

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire si souvent, Momo..."

La jeune femme finit par céder face aux remontrances de la brunette et reposant tout ce qu'elle venait de prendre de sa trousse de toilette elle se retourna pour lui faire face, l'air agacée.

" Et toi, Rukia, tu devrais boire plus souvent. Tu sais, histoire d'être un peu plus cool de temps en temps. Te soûler à la vodka, à la tequila, au rhum, au whisky... Il n'y a que l'alcool qui peut te détendre de toute façon, t'es tout le temps stressée.

- Je ne suis pas tout le temps stressée, ça dépend de ce qu'il ce passe autour de moi. Alors pardonnes-moi si toute cette histoire de télé-réalité commence à me rendre malade.

- Ichigo c'est qu'un mec. Il est quoi pour toi, hein ? Pourquoi tu prends autant à coeur ce qu'il peut dire ou penser sur toi ?

- Pourquoi ?", la voix de Rukia monta d'un ton, "peut-être parce qu'il me donne une mauvaise réputation...

- C'est pas en réagissant comme ça que tu vas arranger ta réputation", Momo mima les guillemets avec ses doigts, pour bien montrer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait aucune réputation particulière à défendre.

"Alors bois, fais la fête et amuse toi autant que tu peux. Tu peux même vivre toutes les amourettes que tu veux, on est là pour ça."

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel et trouva Momo bien trop active pour une jeune femme qui était en train de subir une gueule de bois.

"Franchement, continua-t-elle, t'étais bien plus marrante quand tu buvais pour oublier ce que Tanaka-sensei t'a fait."

A peine avait-elle pris conscience de l'ampleur de ses mots que Momo posa sa main sur sa bouche avec effroi.

Elle lui avait juré de ne plus mentionner la relation que Rukia entretenait avec son professeur depuis déjà bien longtemps. Hier soir, Ichigo avait réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait promis de ne plus jamais mentionner et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle en remettait une couche.

"Pardonne-moi Rukia..."

Le visage triste de sa meilleure amie lui brisa le coeur, elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si cassante avec elle.

Momo essaya de l'attraper par le bras pour se rapprocher d'elle mais d'un geste de l'épaule, Rukia se débarassa de Momo avant de s'enfuir aussi rapidement que possible.

* * *

" T'es en retard Ichigo, les autres sont partis."

Les réunions stratégiques du clan Kurosaki se tenaient toujours dans le jardin, près de la barrière qui les délimitaient du lac.

" Je faisais mes prières."

Tatsuki regarda Ichigo pendant un bref instant, ne sachant comment répondre à cela. La mort de sa mère était la seule chose qui affectait énormément le rouquin.

" Il faudrait que tu retournes voir Hinamori aujourd'hui", enchaîna t-elle en choisissant l'option qui négligeait le côté affectif car Ichigo détestait cela.

" Pourquoi j'irais la voir ?

- Pour la draguer, lui faire croire au rêve bleu !"

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Au rêve bleu ?

- T'as jamais vu Aladdin ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber."

Tatsuki plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et elle la ressortit avec une boucle d'oreille au bout des doigts.

" Ceci", dit-elle sur un ton triomphal, "est la boucle d'oreille d'Hinamori. J'ai passé la moitié de la journée à attendre qu'elle sorte de sa salle de bain pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Ouah..."

Elle lui lança sauvagement la boucle d'oreille au visage mais il attrapa le bijou juste à temps et l'enferma dans son poing.

"Ferme la et écoute. Tout à l'heure, quand Momo sera loin de Kuchiki, tu en profiteras pour aller lui parler."

Tatsuki posa ses yeux sur le poing d'Ichigo.

" La boucle d'oreille est un prétexte pour aller lui parler. Tu lui feras croire que tu l'as trouvé et ensuite tu passes à l'attaque."

Ichigo ne répondit pas et s'étendit de tout son long sur l'herbe.

" T'es ok pour le plan ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- C'est pas le bon jour pour me demander de jouer mon rôle de salaud, Tatsuki, tu le sais bien.

- Ecoute Ichigo, je sais que la mort de ta mère est douloureuse mais...

- Non, tu ne sais pas.

- Mais, aujourd'hui tu es là pour ton père et ta famille. Ton père ne s'en tirera pas si tu ne gagnes pas le jeu."

Tatsuki continuait de parler à son meilleur ami mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il préférait largement garder les yeux fixés sur la grande étendue bleue au dessus de lui. Cette grande étendue bleue, qui abritait peut-être le paradis où sa mère reposait.

Tatsuki, énervée, finit par regagner le manoir.

* * *

La fin de la journée demeura aussi terne et la soirée s'annonçait aussi peu prometteuse.

Rukia traînait dans la maison sans parler à personne et en prenant grand soin d'éviter Momo de tout les moyens possibles. Sa meilleure amie avait tenté de s'excuser à maintes reprise mais Rukia restait inflexible face au désespoir de Momo.

La brunette venait tout juste de voir passer Kaien et elle décida qu'après tout elle pouvait toujours essayer de se lier d'amitié avec lui au vu de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle hier soir.

Elle pressa le pas pour le rattraper et l'interpella.

" Kaien !"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à l'entente de son propre prénom et finit par se retourner vers sa direction. Une fois avoir reconnu Rukia, le visage de Kaien s'illumina soudain et il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Bonjour Rukia, comment vas-tu ?"

Elle préféra ommettre volontairement de répondre à cette question car tout ce qui c'était passé avec Momo l'affectait toujours énormément et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de raconter à son sauveur de la veille ses états d'âmes.

"Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir", répondit-elle en se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

Kaien sourit de nouveau, posa la main sur le haut du crâne de Rukia qu'il frotta avec vigueur.

"T'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'est normal."

Rukia acquiesça.

"Merci quand même."

Il ne répliqua pas et Rukia chercha quelque chose pour continuer la conversation.

"T'as des trucs à faire ?"

Rukia voulait montrer à Kaien le coin qu'elle avait repéré dans le jardin près du lac, c'était un endroit qu'elle trouvait très joli et la jeune femme se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être apprécier de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie.

La voix de Momo lui suggérant de vivre autant d'amourettes que possible retentit dans la tête de Rukia mais elle se raisonna; une Kuchiki ne pouvait tomber aussi facilement amoureuse et succomber à la tentation dans une émission de télé-réalité.

Kaien baissa les yeux un bref instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Rukia.

" Bah en fait", commença t-il d'un air gêné, " Renji m'attend au bar pour qu'on se fasse une partie de billard."

Rukia n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le bar aménagé du manoir mais elle savait que cet endroit là abritait un grand nombre de candidats.

" Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, je crois que ta meilleure amie y est aussi."

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'elle décline l'invitation de Kaien.

" Non merci, les bars, c'est pas trop mon truc."

Kaien haussa les épaules visiblement déçu.

" Alors... On se voit plus tard."

Rukia lui sourit.

" Oui, on se voit plus tard Kaien."

Kaien tourna les talons et Rukia fit de même.

Peu importe si Kaien était là où pas, elle avait bien mérité son moment de détente près du lac, loin du bruit et surtout, loin de Momo. L'air était frais et sentait l'herbe sèche, Rukia se permit d'enlever ses chaussures car de toute façon, tout ici était entretenu à la perfection. Elle avança de quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir une silhouette allongée près de la barrière. La silhouette avait les cheveux roux et un polo gris.

" Kurosaki !"

Rukia hésita beaucoup moins en interpellant Ichigo que lorsqu'elle le fit précédemment avec Kaien.

Il se releva légèrement afin de tourner la tête vers elle tandis ce que la jeune femme s'assit tranquillement près de lui.

Ichigo la regarda et rit.

" Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi comme ça toi."

Rukia sourit et plaça ses mains derrière son dos pour se tenir tandis ce qu'elle regardait au dessus d'elle le ciel qui s'étoilait.

" Oui, juste comme ça."

Ichigo fixa le ciel à son tour.

" T'as de la chance qu'on fasse une trêve.

- Et toi t'as de la chance que j'ai passé une mauvaise journée."

Le rouquin tourna de nouveau la tête en sa direction.

" Sinon...", commença t-elle en se roulant sur le ventre, "tu n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de ma présence."

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, dubitatif et Rukia ne put se retenir de rire.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire de bon coeur et cet entrain réchauffa un peu l'ambiance glaciale qui avait plané autour de lui durant toute cette journée.

" T'es pas la seule à avoir eu une mauvaise journée.

- On parie que la mienne fut pire que la tienne ?

Le jeune homme accepta le pari d'un signe de la tête et vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle.

" Je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie.

- Ma meilleure amie est en colère contre moi."

Rukia posa les deux coudes dans l'herbe et posa son visage dans ses mains.

" Elle m'a dit des trucs vraiment blessants et elle a failli à une promesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

La brunette fronca les sourcils.

" Tu triches ! On a pas à entrer dans les détails de nos mauvaises journées respectives.

- Raconte ou je ne n'enchéris pas.

- Si tu ne n'enchéris pas, tu perds. Ca m'arrange."

Il savait qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait en réserve mais il se contenta de faire semblant de perdre.

" Okay, je ne dirai plus rien, tu as gagné."

Rukia fut décontenancée par l'attitude défaitiste d'Ichigo. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher et elle voulait absolument savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

La jeune femme commença par bouder mais Ichigo resta de marbre. Abandonnant, elle s'assit près de lui.

" Elle m'a dit que j'étais tout le temps stressée.

- C'est vrai.

- Que je n'avais aucune réputation.

- Si, tu en as une qui est bien pire que de ne pas en avoir du tout."

Rukia posa son regard sur lui.

" Quelle genre de réputation ?

- Opportuniste."

La façon détachée avec laquelle il avait répondu l'avait vexé mais elle savait au fond qu'il avait répondu ce que tout le monde semblait penser d'elle.

" C'est en partie pour ça que je suis là."

Ichigo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

" Alors continue à te battre contre moi et prouve moi que j'ai tort."

Ce fut au tour de Rukia de hocher la tête.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques longues secondes, beaucoup de temps c'était déjà écoulé quand Ichigo reprit la parole légèrement gêné.

" Et la promesse ?"

Rukia respira un grand coup et posa les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d'une voix faussement calme.

" Elle a reparlé de mon ex."

Il pouvait sentir au son de sa voix que cette histoire la blessait toujours autant et qu'elle était en train de fournir un effort considérable pour en parler calmement face à lui.

" Ton prof ?"

Rukia plaqua ses deux mains au dessus de son crâne et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'as raconté ça !"

Ichigo essaya de la rassurer mais ses mots ne parvenait pas à lui rendre son humeur. A court de mots de consolation, il posa sa main derrière le dos de la jeune femme et il la caressa. Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme qui frémit à son contact et il se mit à son tour à ressentir des frissons incontrôlés.

_" Pourquoi je m'emporte ainsi pour une simple caresse dans le dos ?"_

" C'est un salaud."

Rukia finit par reposer ses mains sur l'herbe.

" Un salaud ?"

Sa main remonta vers ses cheveux qu'il caressa à leur tour. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait toucher la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme qu'il en oublia presque de respirer.

" Ton ex, c'est un moins que rien. Si je le croisais dans la rue, je ne t'assures pas qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui dans un état correct."

Rukia sourit, détendue par les douces caresses d'Ichigo dans ses cheveux.

" T'es pas tout à fait le genre de sauveur que j'imaginais."

_" On fait ce qu'on peut..."_

Il continua ses caresses et s'aventura près de son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent son oreille et redescendirent jusqu'à son menton.

" C'est à ton tour de surenchérir, Kurosaki."

Ichigo retira vivement sa main du visage de Rukia qu'il reposa contre sa cuisse.

" Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère."

La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche, choquée par cette nouvelle.

Elle était à des années lumières d'imaginer qu'Ichigo puisse vivre l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère d'une façon si calme.

" Je suis désolée..."

Rukia baissa les yeux, n'osant plus regarder Ichigo en face.

Le jeune homme attrapa de nouveau le menton de Rukia et il la força à lui faire face.

" Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Contente toi juste de dire que j'ai gagné le pari.

- T'as gagné."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, Ichigo reprit son légendaire sourire sarcastique.

" Je crois", déclara t-il en posant chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de Rukia, "que j'ai gagné mon lot."

Rukia eut un bref mouvement de recul face à l'attitude entreprenante du rouquin.

" Ton lot ?"

Son sourire ne se détacha pas d'un millimètre de son visage parfaitement sculpté, révélant sa rangée de dents extra-blanches.

Il ouvrit lentement les bras.

" Enlace-moi. Je crois qu'on on en a besoin tous les deux."

Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre si rapidement qu'elle se fraya immédiatement un chemin dans les bras d'Ichigo, de peur qu'il ne saute en dehors de sa poitrine.

Elle sentait l'odeur de son parfum qu'elle commençait tout juste à savoir reconnaître.

Il ne fallut guère que quelques secondes pour l'envoûter totalement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer quitter ces bras si confortables.

Ichigo posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme, rêvant de pouvoir descendre jusqu'à les siennes.

Ses émotions étaient multipliées par dix, il n'arrivait presque plus refouler toute cette envie qui montait en lui...

Rukia releva la tête et se rapprocha de son oreille.

" Je suis ravie d'avoir rencontré cet Ichigo Kurosaki."

C'est ainsi que ce termina cette journée de trêve entre les deux ennemis jurés de la Love Society.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez long pour combler ma "petite" pause estivale ! Bon et comme d'habitude, donnez moi vos avis et n'oubliez surtout pas le salaire reviewesque !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
